


Chance Meetings- Morgan Rielly

by Hockey_luver95



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF, Morgan Rielly - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_luver95/pseuds/Hockey_luver95





	1. Chapter 1

Morgan Rielly Story 

Chapter One: 

Word count: 3.4 k

September 2018

“Hails, can you come here for a minute?” called Jess from her home office. I was folding the children’s laundry when I heard her voice so I quickly put finished folding Max’s onesie and put it in the pile I had already finished. 

The Green family hired me to be their nanny when Nate was three, Ella was one year old, and Jess was just starting her fashion line in Vancouver. Initially, it was only supposed to be a one-year contract. However, three years later I am still happily working for their family. Since joining the Green family three years ago they had another son Max who has just turned 16 months yesterday. Jessica became a world-famous fashion designer. Tom got a job offer to be the official team doctor of the Toronto Blue Jays. When they asked me if I would be willing to move to back to my home province with them it was a no brainer to pack up everything and move with them. They had never treated me like I was just their employee; they made me feel like a part of the family since day one. 

So here we are 5 months later settling into our new house, our new routine and our new city. 

“Would you try this on for me?” asked Jess once I stepped into her home office. I noticed that hanging by the window was a beautiful black strapless dress.

I grabbed the dress from the hanger and made my way to the makeshift change room Jessica created. As I was putting on the dress I couldn’t help but look at my reflection in the mirror. What I was not expecting was for my breath to be taken away as I looked at my reflection. The dress accentuated my curves perfectly and made me feel confident in my body. All throughout elementary school and high school, I was always chubby. Finally, in college, I took a hard look at myself in the mirror and realized I needed to make some changes for myself so I could be comfortable in my own skin. The next day I started the journey to living a healthier lifestyle and started working out four times a week and eating healthy. A year later I had lost 20 pounds and I had the curves in all the right places and I had lost my stomach fat. 

I took a deep breath and stepped outside of the change room. Jessica’s eyes widened and she gasped as she looked at me in her dress. 

“Oh Hailey, you look absolutely breathtaking. This dress will be perfect for tonight.” 

“Um…. What’s tonight?”  
“Oh my gosh! I thought we told you. The Maple Leafs are hosting an event for the season ticket holders and Tom and I can’t go. We thought you and Katie could go instead.”

Katie is my best friend since kindergarten that lives in Toronto and works for sick kids. 

“Haha, no problem. I will text her now so that she gets a dress ready.” 

“No, No. I have a dress here she can wear for tonight. It's my fault you guys didn’t get a heads up, it’s the least I could do.” 

 

“Oh, Hailey. You just look so beautiful in that dress. That dress was made for you. Would you mind if I took your picture in it before you go so that I can post it on my Instagram?” 

 

I grabbed my phone and took a picture in the mirror and airdropped it to Jess so that she could post it on her professional Instagram account.

 

 

@jessgreenfashion while designing this dress this beauty came to mind #modelstatus #hotnannyalert

 

As I was looking at the mirror, Jess walked behind me and whispered in my ear “the players will not be able to resist you.” 

I quickly turned around and faced her “you know I don’t date athletes after what happened.” 

“I know hails, but it will still be a confidence boost if they can't keep their eyes off of you.” 

“Thank you, Jess, I appreciate everything you do for me.” 

“Tom and I owe you more than this, you do an amazing job with our children. We love you and could not be happier that you are a part of this family.” Jess said as she pulled me in for a hug. 

“It’s Friday night I can take care of the kids. Your off duty nanny Hails, go get ready for your evening.” 

I grabbed the dress and headed towards my wing of the house. Our house in St Louis has a separate part of the house that has a kitchen area, and master bedroom separate from their living quarters. It is perfect for me as a 24-year-old as it gives me my own space from the family. 

Once I got to my part of the house I set the dress down on my bed and pulled out my iPhone to call Katie to invite her to the event. 

“What are you doing tonight?” I asked as soon as I heard Katie’s voice on the phone.

“No hello first?” she questions giggling on the line. 

“Hello… Now answer the question!” I asked laughing.

“I have no plans”

“Well, now you do. Jess and Tom can’t go to the maple leafs season ticket holder event so we are going instead. Jess says she has a dress here for you.”

“That’s so exciting! I will head over to your place after I shower.” 

“Okay, see you soon,” I said as I disconnected the call 

 

Once Katie arrived Jess gave her the dress and we headed to my part of the house to get ready. I quickly curled my brown hair into loose waves and did my make up so that my blue eyes would pop. Next, I grabbed my beige heels and slipped into the black dress. 

Once ready we both walked into the main area to leave for the event. When we walked into the room Nate quickly ran up to me and gave me a big hug saying that I looked beautiful. Ella stated that I looked like a Disney princess and Max toddled over to me and gave me a big hug.

As we were standing at the front door Jessica came up to us.

“Oh, girls you guys look amazing, enjoy your evening and the open bar!”

“Thanks, Jess” we both smiled as we gave her a big hug.

With that, we were out the door and into the uber heading to the Fairmont Royal York Hotel. When we got to the gate we handed our event tickets to the security guard standing at the front of the building and headed into the event. Once we walked into the banquet hall we were handed a glass of champagne. 

“To an awesome year of being in the same providence again” stated Katie as we tapped our glasses together, raising it up to our lips and taking a sip. 

As we looked around the room from our seats Katie noticed Brad the guy she was dating walk into the room. She pointed him out to me and linked her arm with mine as we made our way over to him to say hello. 

“Brad, this is Hailey my best friend I was telling you about!” exclaimed Katie as she gave him a big hug.

Brad looked at me over Katie’s shoulder and stuck his hand out to shake mine. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Hailey, Katie has told me a lot about you.” 

“All good I hope! We have gone on some crazy adventures together.” I exclaimed as I started giggling at the memory of losing my purse after a few too many drinks. That night ended with a phone call from the police stating they found my purse and meeting up with them to get it back. 

I could tell Katie had told him about that night because when I looked at her she couldn’t stop giggling. 

“Katie, says that you’re the trainer for the leafs. That must be a cool job” 

“I am very lucky to be able to do what I do.” 

“Babe would you be able to take a picture of Hailey and me?” she asked as she handed him her phone. 

We quickly sat down on the couch, holding up the wine bottle and wine glasses that we had been drinking since arriving at the gala. 

Just as we were posing for the photo brad tried to get us to laugh for a candid photo.

“Try not to lose your purse tonight Hailey.” He said laughing. 

We couldn’t contain our laughter as we remembered that adventure. As we were laughing Brad kept taking our picture getting natural laughing photos. 

“Hahaha, I’m not planning on drinking that much tonight. It’s your girlfriend here that is the bad influence.”

“Now that I believe,” added Brad as he sent a wink Katie’s way. 

“Hey,” Katie said not being able to keep faking her anger as she burst out laughing. 

Brad handed Katie her phone back and we scrolled through the photos. 

“Oh My God, these pictures are amazing,” I stated as I looked at the photo of us laughing. “Send it to me so I can post it onto my Instagram account!” 

 

@haileybaker95 fancy dresses, free wine, laughs and best friends. #reunited #bestfriendsforlife 

tagged: @katiegraham @jessgreenfashion  
location: Fairmont Royal York Hotel 

Katie and I headed back over to the table we were assigned and sat down. Once at the table, a beautiful blonde came up to us 

“You guys look beautiful in your dresses. I’m Lucy.” 

I gave her a smile “Thank you. You look beautiful as well. My name is Hailey.” 

“I’m Katie.” 

“I must ask where did you get your dresses. They look amazing.” 

“Jess Green designed them for us,” Katie said as she smiled at Lucy. ‘Hailey here is her children’s live-in nanny” Katie added. 

“Wow, that’s amazing. How old are the children you look after?” asked Lucy as she sat down at the table with us as she had happened to be assigned to the seat, Katie. 

“They are 6 years old, four years old and sixteen months old.” 

“wow, you have your hands full. My son is eight months old.” 

“awe, would I be able to see a photo?” I asked. 

“Of course,” Lucy said as she pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of her son.

“We will have to have a play date in the park soon” stated Lucy “What’s your Instagram?” 

“sounds good. It’s @haileybaker95.” 

 

“You should meet my friend Morgan…. he won't admit it but you have him nervous and he has been trying to work up the courage to come to talk to you since you walked into the event,” Lucy whispered into my ear. 

I looked around her a noticed that Morgan Rielly was looking our way. I’m not going to lie he was very attractive. He was wearing a blue suit with a burgundy tie. 

Lucy waved at him and he slowly made his way over with Jake trailing behind him. 

Once Morgan got to the table he sat down in his spot that happened to be beside me. 

“Morgan this is Hailey and Katie. Girls this is Morgan and Jake my husband.” 

“Morgan, Hailey lived in Vancouver as a nanny for three years and they just moved to Toronto,” Katie said sending me a wink.  
“Really! That’s awesome where did you live?” 

“We lived in North Vancouver” 

“I grew up in North Vancouver and go back every summer.” 

“I absolutely loved living in BC… it has beautiful waters and breathtaking mountains.” 

“What brought you back to Toronto?” 

“The family I work for got a job as the team doctor for the Toronto Blue Jays so we made our way here. I grew up just outside of Toronto so it's nice to be home.” 

“I love living in both Toronto and Vancouver.” 

“Mo did you actually stick to the diet this summer?” asked Jake as he started teasing him. 

“I didn’t break the diet I just bent it a little.” Added Morgan as he started laughing. 

“Mo here is notorious for buying chips every time he is at the grocery store.” Added Jake. 

“You always need sweet chilly heat chips in your shopping cart.” Added Morgan. 

“Chips are my weakness… well, that and ice cream on top of freshly baked chocolate chip cookie.” I said. 

“I can’t even go down the frozen aisle or I am game over!” Morgan exclaimed. “Warm cookies and ice cream are the A plus of desserts! You get warm from the cookie and the cold from the ice cream and the cookie starts to melt the ice cream.

“Hailey here is an amazing baker” added Katie. 

“You will have to bake me some cookies then” stated Morgan as he started to flirt with me. 

“Sounds good,” I said as I sent a smile Morgan’s way. 

I couldn’t help the wave of emotions that took over me as I felt this connection with Morgan that I never felt before. It was like something was pulling us together. 

Immediately flashbacks of Lucas came rushing into my head, specifically his words of “no one will ever love you as I do.” 

I quickly excused myself from the table and headed to the ladies room, both Lucy and Katie following me. 

“You’re probably wondering why I basically ran to the bathroom,” I said as I looked at Lucy through the mirror. “I’m not going to lie. I’m scared of the connection I already have with Morgan and I just met him. I promised myself that I would not date another athlete after what happened.” 

Lucy stepped right beside me “may I ask why you don’t want to date another athlete?” 

“I dated a hockey player while I was living in Vancouver. He had just been called up to the Canucks and he made me fall for him fast. I was so in love with him I thought we would be getting married and starting a family. What I didn’t know was that throughout our 2-year relationship he was cheating on me the whole time. When I found out I was heartbroken and I couldn’t believe that the person that I thought was going to start a life with betrayed me in such a way. When I broke up with him he convinced me that he would change and that I was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.” 

I took a deep breath and continued with the story.

“I stupidly gave him another chance and he manipulated me into believing that no one would ever love me besides him and that he was the one for me. For months I couldn’t get them throughout his affairs out of my mind. But every time I thought about leaving I couldn’t get his words out of my head… What if no one else would ever love me? What if he was it for me? What if no one could love some who was too weak to leave a bad situation?” 

As I finished telling her what Lucas had done, she pulled me into a big hug

“Oh Hailey, I can not even imagine what that must have been like. But I can promise you that Morgan would never do that. I have known him six years and I can tell you he is one of the sweetest guys I know.” She said as she pulled out of the hug. 

I quickly wiped the tear that fell from my eyes and smiled at Lucy “Oh my god, I am so sorry that was an emotional story for just meeting someone but thank you for being here for me. I guess I needed to get that off my chest.”

We headed out of the bathroom and I walked towards Katie and Brad, Lucy made her way towards where Jake and Morgan were standing. Throughout the rest of the evening, Morgan and I could not stop locking eyes but neither of us made the move to talk to each other again. 

As the event was winding down, I pulled out my phone to call an Uber. As I made my way outside to wait outside Morgan came towards me and opened the door for me to step through. 

“Thank you.” 

Just as we walked out of the hotel my uber arrived. 

“That’s me,” I said as I gave Morgan a hug.

“Have a good night Hailey. I hope I can see you soon. ” He replied giving me a smile.

“Maybe Morgan. Have a good night” I turned around and said as I stepped into my ride.

Once in the car, I couldn’t believe I had just hugged Morgan… Like who does that to someone they just met and had a couple of conversations…. Especially one who was as well know as Morgan in the city of Toronto that was like hugging a celebrity after meeting them in the streets. 

 

Morgan’s Point Of View

All night I couldn’t help but look at the mysterious brunette in the black dress as she stood across the room from me. I noticed her as soon as she walked into the room and she took my breath away when I saw her in that black dress. She looked absolutely beautiful but I couldn’t work up the courage to talk to her. I watched as her blue eyes had a sparkle to them as she laughed at what her friend had said. 

Lucy noticed my staring and gave me a reassuring smile as she headed towards the mystery brunette that had captured my attention. 

Once Lucy introduced me to her I found out my mystery girls is named Hailey. Once we started talking about Vancouver and our favourite junk food I knew I was in trouble and that I could see myself pursuing something with her. 

Throughout the rest of the night, I couldn’t help but lock eyes with Hailey, as I was walking around the room and engaging with the other fans. 

I noticed that Hailey was making her way outside to head home so I quickly ran to the door and held it open for her. The uber came to quick for my liking and I did not have the chance to ask for her number. Defeated I headed inside to find Lucy hoping that she had better luck than me. 

Once inside the hotel, I found Lucy and Jake walking out of the banquet hall. I walked towards them. 

“Hailey huh” Jake stated as he moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“I didn’t even get a chance to get her number.” 

“I have her Instagram handle Morgan. I didn’t even think to get her phone number,” added Lucy as she gave me a smile. 

 

I handed Lucy my phone and she opened a note on my iPhone and typed in Hailey’s Instagram. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to my place.  
Once in bed, I opened my Instagram app and typed in her account name and clicked follow. I scrolled through her pictures and I couldn’t help but smile.  
With each picture I saw on her account the more I wanted the chance to get to know her better. 

 

Hailey’s Point of View

Our new place was in Forrest Hill so I hopped into an uber and headed home after the event ended. Once I got home I quietly opened the front door and made my way through the house to my wing. I opened my door and placed my jacket and wallet on my coat rack and made my way into my bedroom to put on my pajamas. Once in my pajamas, I made my way into my adjoining bathroom and started my nightly routine. My bed was calling my name so I quickly jumped into bed and laid my head on my pillow, just as my head hit the pillow I heard a ding from my bedside table. I looked over at my phone and noticed that I had a notification from Instagram. I opened the app and saw that some followed me. I assumed it would have been Lucy since I gave her my account name but to my surprise, I saw that two people follow me. 

@morganrielly now follows @haileybaker95

@lucygardiner follows @haileybaker95


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Rielly Story 

Chapter Two: 

Word Count: 4.6k

September 2018

Two days was all it took for one blue eyed blond haired boy to take over my mind. No matter what I tried I couldn’t stop thinking about Morgan. This made me question why him? Why was I so captivated by someone I had one conversation with? Was it the way his blue eyes popped in the blue suit he was wearing? Or was it the way he interacted with his fans throughout the evening? These were the thoughts that had me staring at the ceiling as I lay in bed. 

Man those blue eyes, they captivated me the minute he looked me in the eyes while I talked. It only took 10 minutes, ten minutes of talking to Morgan and having his undivided attention before he was pulled towards the stage to participate in a couple of games for the audience with his teammates for my heart to skip a beat.

10 minutes for my walls to start to crumble after I worked so hard to build them up. The intense connection that was formed in such a short period of time was what terrified me the most. It was like we were two strings being pulled together by some higher power. Even now I still couldn’t put into words the feelings I felt in that moment of meeting Morgan. 

What scares me the most is that since Lucas I hadn’t even thought about another guy and now Morgan was all I could think about. Nevertheless if for some crazy reason he decided to pursue me I wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight. 

 

When I saw that he had added me on Instagram I couldn’t help the excited giggle that came out of my lips as all kinds of thoughts flew through my mind. What if he felt the same crazy connection I felt when we started talking? What if he was just being polite and being Morgan Rielly the PR version. 

With Lucas, I felt like I was always fighting for his attention but with Morgan, for some crazy reason, it felt like he was giving me his undivided attention even if it was only for the ten minutes we spoke.

These feelings made me question everything, especially all the walls I have been slowly building up since Lucas. My dilemma is do I listen to my heart or my brain? My brain says one thing and my heart says another. On the one side, these feelings make me want to run away and hide so that I won’t get hurt again but my heart is pulling me towards getting to know Morgan. 

My mothers' words echo through my thoughts “When you are ever questioning anything follow your gut! It will never lead you wrong.” I guess now the question is do I follow my gut, heart or brain? 

I quickly climbed out of bed and opened the curtains, heading towards my walk-in closet to get dressed.

 

 

I could hear my phone vibrating on my bedside table from the bathroom. I grabbed the phone and saw that Katie had messaged me. 

BitchesForLIIFFFE: The doctor prescribed us coffees for our hangovers haha. Will you please supply the goods??? We totally shouldn’t have drunk that much wine last night.

Katie, Dani and I had a girls night last night which resulted in us finishing 3 bottles of wine. 

Hailey: Hahaha I’m not feeling wine hung over! But I will bring your prescription lol.

Hailey: Did you really have to change your name in my phone to that? LMAO 

BitchesForLIIFFE: You love it and MMEE ;)

BitchesForLIIFFE: 10th floor first set of elevators in the lobby. Loooooove you.

 

I quickly finished getting ready and headed to the front door. The Greens had just arrived back at the house from a morning at the park so I quickly gave the children a big hug and cuddle before heading out the door. One thing you should know about me is that I love walking especially on sunny days. I continued walking until I found a Starbucks just down the road from sick kids. 

I grabbed the coffees and made my way to the hospitals front doors. Katie told me that they were on the 10th floor and to take the first set of elevators in the lobby. Just as the doors of the elevator started to open I noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at me. Once they were fully open I was face to face with the guy who I couldn’t get out of my head for the past 48 hours. I smiled as I locked eyes with Morgan stepping into the elevator. 

“Hailey. What are you doing here?” 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m kind of shocked you remember my name. You met a lot of people that night” I added as I look towards Morgan 

“How could I possibly forget the name of the girl who is so beautiful that she took my breath away?” 

I couldn’t help but smile as I heard what Morgan had just said. Morgan scoffed “Oh god that was so cheesy... feel free to laugh.” 

“You’re so cute...” I stuttered over my words as soon as I realized what I had just said. “I mean I think what you said is cute.” 

“That hurts Hailey... I can’t believe you don’t think I’m cute.” Mo said flashing me his gorgeous smile as he laughed. 

Feeling a new wave of confidence I stepped towards him and got on my tippy toes whispering into his ear “Well, that’s because I think you're not just cute but you’re also very hot.” 

Stepping back you look into his eyes and you could see his cheeks turn light pink at what you had just said. “I’m actually delivering coffee for Katie and our friend Danni. They are nurses here actually on the Tenth floor.” 

“Really that’s awesome, I’m hanging out with the children today. I think we are going to make cookies and slime.” 

Ding ding the elevator interrupted the moment and we quickly separated like we were caught doing something you would only see on Greys Anatomy and walked out of the elevator. 

Katie just happened to be sitting at the nursing station that was closest to the elevator and saw the two of you step out of the elevator. Of course, she sent you a wink and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Rolling my eyes I made my way over to her handing her the coffee. 

 

Katie quickly stood up and grabbed my arm leading me to the nurses break room.

“Have fun in the elevator? It looked just like a scene from greys anatomy where they get caught making out.” Katie whispered into your ear as she gave you a hug. 

“Nothing happened but I did kind of flirt with him,” I said as I looked down at the floor. I still couldn’t believe I did that. 

“Dam Hails! Get that,” Katie said as she smacked my butt. 

“You know that’s sexual assault,” 

“Not with you it isn’t.... you’re my wife nothing will ever separate us,” she says sending me a wink as we both burst into a fit of giggles as you guys made your way to Katie’s break room. 

“Well, what happens when you and I both get married… to guys?” 

“Psh they will just have to get used to the fact that you’re my wife and nothing will ever separate us. The Meredith Grey to my Christina Yang,” 

About 15 minutes later Katie’s break was over so I headed towards the elevator. As I was heading in the direction of the elevator Morgan came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm pulling me into his chest and whispering into my ear “please stay and save me from a couple of the nurses! They are slowly undressing me with their eyes.” 

Laughing you whisper, “fine, I can be your knight and shining armor.” 

“Thanks.” He whispered as he let go of me. 

I couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that washed over me now that I was no longer in his strong arms. 

He grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine walking me to the nurses' station to tell them that I was going to stay with and help. 

Morgan put his hand on my back as he led me into the room they were baking and making slime with the children. Once their Morgan announced from the doorway 

“I know I was supposed to help you bake the cookies but Hailey here should help make the cookies instead! I heard she is an excellent baker... I will just eat them” 

 

A couple of the kids came running over to me and gave me a big hug. The one girl grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen area. I looked up and saw that Morgan had made his way to the slime-making Centre. Morgan looked up every once in a while and we locked eyes and he would send me a wink that made my heart skip a beat. 

I walked over to the group of children who were standing in front of the cookie making section. “Hi everyone my name is Hailey.” 

A little girl who must have been about Ella’s age walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I bent down to her level and she climbed into my arms whispering, “you’re really pretty.” 

“Awe Thank you, Elsa.” I said giving her a squeeze. 

She gasped “you know Elsa?” 

“I love frozen! My favourite is Ana” 

I could hear choruses of “I love Ana too” “Elsa’s my favourite” “I like warm hugs like Olaf.” From the corner of my eye, I saw that Morgan was looking at us with a big smile on his face. 

I helped the children mix, pour, stir and knead the cookie dough before it went into the oven. I looked over to see how Morgan was doing at his station and I could help but laugh at the scene in front of me. Morgan had a blue smile all over his hands, arms and even some in his hair. 

The little girl in the Elsa dress grabbed my hand and we walked over to Morgan.   
“Do you need any help?” I asked as I reached up and pulled some neon blue slime out of his blonde hair. 

“Haha, what gave it away?” 

“Blue slime is a good look for you! It makes your eyes pop!” you stated as you started laughing.

Quickly I started helping the rest of the children with their slime until I heard the ding from the oven. I took out the cookies and placed them on a plate so that they would cool down in time for the children to eat. 

One of the nurses went up to Morgan and asked if he would read the children a book before he had to go. He quickly agreed and sat down on the floor with the children and started reading the book ‘Where the Wild Things Are’

I couldn’t help but smile as I watched the way Morgan interacted with the children. You could tell that he really enjoyed spending time with the children. What impressed me the most was that he came on his off day, without anyone from the maple leafs organization. He wasn’t expecting credit for visiting a hospital for sick kids he just wanted to spend the day with the children. 

Once Morgan finished the story the children came towards you for their cookie. Morgan followed closely behind and stuck his hand out for a plate. “I have to test the final product or I won’t believe what Katie said about you being the best baker.” Laughing you hand him a plate and he takes a big bite.   
“Katie was right! That is an amazing cookie. It’s only missing some ice cream on time.” He whispers. 

After saying good-bye to the children Morgan and Hailey made their way back to the elevators. 

“Any chance I could get your number?” Morgan asked as he fiddled with his hands. 

After a couple of seconds of thinking it over you reach your hand out and say “sure.” 

Morgan quickly reaches into his back pocket for his phone and hands it to you. 

You type in your number and hand it back to him. He then texts you so you have his number as well. 

“Uhm would you like to come to Trinity Bellwoods Park with me?” He asked as he looked toward the floor for a second before looking up into my eyes. 

“Sure, it’s a beautiful day out today.” 

“Perfect,” Morgan says as he places his hand on your back as you both walk out of the hospital and towards the subway. 

The subway was packed so we had to stand close together. We were talking about how much fun the children had this afternoon when the train stopped suddenly which caught you off guard and you flew into Morgan. He quickly caught you in his arms and set you back upright whispering in your ear “don’t worry I got you. I didn’t think it would be this easy to get you to fall for me!”

I could feel my cheeks turn bright red as he said those words. I quickly composed meself and said “I was just testing your reflexes for the season. We can’t have our star defenseman having slow reflexes can we?” 

“I think you just wanted to be in my arms.” He answered back sending you a smirk that made his blue eyes shine. 

Once we got to Osgoode station we walked down Queen Street until we got to Trinity Bellwoods Park. Morgan suggested that we get some tacos from a place across the street and eat them in the park. 

We sat down on the grass and ate our tacos as we talked about Vancouver. 

“So why did you go to Vancouver?” Asked Morgan before he took a big bite from his taco. 

“They had the best program for the ECE degree in Canada. After I graduated I wanted to stay in Vancouver so I found a nanny job. Originally it was only a one year contract, but I’m still working for them today and it’s been 3 years.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing. You must really love them if it’s been that long.” 

“It’s not even a job because they are my second family” 

“You must love your job as well?” I asked as I reached down to grab a drink from my water bottle. 

“I love the hockey part, interacting with fans, and being able to accomplish my dreams. The business side of hockey though not so much.” 

“When does the hockey season start for you guys?” 

“Training camp starts this week for 4 days. Tomorrow we do the fitness testing and on Tuesday we head up to Niagara for practices, and scrimmage on the ice.” 

“That sounds like a tiring couple of days,” I said as I got lost in his blue eyes. 

“It’s tiring but worth it at the same time because it means the hockey season is about to start.” 

“Nate the six-year-old I look after just made his rep team!” I said as I moved closer to Morgan to get a better view of the CN Tower in the distance. It looked beautiful with the trees in front of it. 

“Really that’s awesome! If you can you should bring him to Niagara for a day so he can see practice and scrimmage.” Morgan said as he pulled the ‘move’ 

You know the one from cheaper by the dozen when Sarah goes on a date with Elliott and he puts his arm around her at the movie theater. 

I couldn’t help but quietly giggle as I pictured the scene as Steve Martin and Eugene Levy get in the shoving match and Steve falls over the railing. 

Morgan notices your quiet giggle “what?” 

“Not that I don’t love your arm around me because I do, but you just pulled the move from cheaper by the dozen.”

Morgan burst into laughter, as he knew exactly what scene you were talking about. 

“But about training camp, I will ask Jess but I can’t see it being a problem.” 

“Perfect, just let me know.” 

You nodded your head as you slowly leaned back into his chest so you could look at the CN tower as the sky slowly turned into night. 

Pulling you close Morgan asked, “So tell me about your family?” 

“I grew up about 45 minutes east of here in a small town. I lived with my mother, father, sister and German shepherd. They always encouraged us to find what we are passionate about and to pursue it no matter what. They were very supportive of me moving to Vancouver for 7 years.” I said smiling. 

“What about you?” I added 

“I grew up in North Vancouver with my mother, father, brother and my dog Maggie. I was drafted to the Moose Jaw Warriors in the WHL so I left home when I was a teenager. My family has always been very supportive of my dream and has done everything they could to help make it come true.” 

We looked out towards the CN tower as the sun began to set. Today I had the opportunity to talk to Morgan more. After today I can see that he isn’t how I stereotyped him as. He is funny, charming, kind and very down to earth everything Lucas was not. 

Looking down at your watch you see that it’s getting late and decide that you should probably head home even though you don’t want the night to end. Looking at Morgan I say, “ I should probably head home.” 

We both stand up and Morgan pulls me into a long hug whispering “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

I giggled as I said, “well I don’t kiss on the first date.” Slowly giving him a kiss on the cheek instead.

“When can I see you next?” 

“How about when you come back from the training camp I will make you some cookies, just don’t tell your coach!” 

“Mmmm sounds amazing! Can’t wait.” 

Jess and Tom were watching TV in the living room when I got home. 

“Come watch with us. We are watching survivor” 

“Okay, just let me get changed into my pajamas.” 

I quickly changed and joined them on the couch. While the show was on a commercial break, I started talking to Jess about Morgan. 

I explained everything that had happened between the two of us and the feelings it is being up. 

“Hails he sounds like a really good fit for you. You just need to follow what your heart and gut instinct is.” 

“They are telling me that the connection between the two of us is undeniable” 

“That’s your answer then. Continue to go on dates and see if there is something.” She said as she gave me a smile “who knows he might be the one!” She added as she sent a smirk my way. 

You nodded your head as you leaned back further into the couch.

“I told Morgan about Nate playing hockey and making his rep team. He asked if I wanted to take him up to Niagara for the day to see training camp.” 

“Wow, he’s really trying to impress you eh?” Stated Jess as she smiled at you. 

“I’m sure Nate would love that. He can take the day off school and you can take my car to Niagara for the day. I will just work from home and watch Max and Ella.” 

“Thanks, Jess, I’m sure Nate will enjoy a day with just the two of us.” 

“What days is the training camp?” 

“He does fitness testing tomorrow in Toronto then they are in Niagara from Tuesday to Thursday.” 

“You guys can go on Wednesday!” 

“Perfect I will text him now” 

I looked down at my phone and saw that I already had a message from him. 

Morgan: God you looked so beautiful tonight as the sun set behind you. I hope you got home safe. 

Hailey: such a charmer. 

Hailey: Talked to Jess and we are a go for Wednesday to come to see your training camp. 

Morgan: Perfect! I will let security know so you can get passes to see me after it’s done for the day. 

Morgan: try not to distract me while your there. I need to make the team haha 

Hailey: As if you won’t make the team, haha but I will try really hard not to distract you. 

I looked up from the phone as I hit send and I saw that Jess was just shaking her head at me and smiling. 

“What?” 

“You’re already smitten with him.” 

I couldn’t help the blush that took over my face as I thought back to the date with Morgan. Maybe I was smitten? 

I looked over at Tom and he was just shaking his head and muttered “girls” like we were crazy. 

The show came back on and I was once again distracted by the show. 

“Goodnight guys,” I said as I made my way back to my room. 

 

The days seemed to fly by and it was already Wednesday. I got a bag ready for Nate and I and we headed to Niagara Falls for the maple leafs training camp. 

 

 

I found an empty parking spot and quickly parked. Grabbing our bags and headed to where Morgan said to meet. When I got there I walked up to the ticket lady and told her my name. She quickly handed me two passes and told me that Morgan had left something for me. She quickly reached behind her a pulled out a blue drawstring leafs bag and handed it to Nate. We moved off to the side and Nate looked at me as if to ask if he can open it. 

I nodded my head and Nate pulled out a children’s sized Reilly Jersey. He flipped out over and saw every player had signed it. Dam Morgan, I thought. 

Nate quickly threw it on over his jacket and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I quickly hugged him back and we made our way to where everyone was heading to watch the practice. As we walked into where they were practicing a security guard walked over to where we were and nodded towards our passes. He walked us towards the glass and pointed to two seats. He whispered to me so that the people around us couldn’t hear   
“Morgan told me that he wants your right at the glass so Nate can truly enjoy the day.” 

I nodded and thanked the man as he made his way back to where he was originally. 

We sat down in our seats and Nate asked if we could take a selfie to send to his parent. I handed him my phone and he took a couple of pictures of us. 

He handed me back my phone just as the players started to step onto the ice. Morgan skated by us and gave me a smile and then got back to work. 

Nate sat beside me enthralled in everything he was witnessing. He studied the defenseman worked on their drills, and he cheered when the players practiced their shoot out skills. Towards the end of the practice, the players started skating around and throwing pucks over the glass for the fans. Morgan stopped right in front of us as he nodded at me and smirked as he threw a puck over the glass for Nate. Nate quickly caught it and Morgan grabbed another puck and threw it to another fan. 

Nate noticed that the little boy beside him was upset that he didn’t get a puck so he handed him his and said, “Here have this. I already have a signed jersey.” 

I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face as I saw what Nate had done. I was extremely proud and I pulled him in for a big hug. 

The whistle blew signaling that the practice was over. The players quickly filled off the ice one by one and made their way to the locker rooms. 

The same guard that came up to me before the practice came up to me again and said: “Morgan wants to meet you guys in the hallways once he was done.” 

The security guard led us to a hallway away from other fans. Nate stood beside me excitedly talking about his favourite things about the practice. 

Not long after we arrived Morgan walked into the hallway. 

“Hailey, Nate! How did you like the practice?” 

Nate looked between the two of you before saying “it was amazing! I want to be a defenseman like you.” 

Morgan walked up to Nate and gave him a big hi-five and said, “I’m sure you will be better than me.” 

You couldn’t help the feeling in the bottom of your stomach that erupted it’s was like a million butterflies were dancing as you watched the way Morgan interacted with Nate. 

Morgan looked towards you and pulled you in for a hug. 

As Morgan kept his arm around you Nate looked between the two of you and asked, “Are you guys, boyfriend, and girlfriend?” 

Morgan and I both looked at each other. I’m sure my face was turning bright red before Morgan answered, “no we aren’t but I wish she was.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh as Nate answered for me “you need to impress her, she really likes flowers and chocolates.” 

“Noted,” Morgan said as he sent me a wink. 

“Let me take a photo of the two of you guys so I can send it to mom and dad Nate,” I said as I pulled out my phone and nodded my head to both of the boys. 

I quickly took the picture and hit send. 

Nate reached for my phone saying, “now I need to take one of you and your boyfriend Hails.” 

Man, that guy was on a mission to embarrass me in front of Morgan. 

Morgan winked at me and said, “Come on Hails your BF is waiting.” 

I teasingly stuck my tongue out at him and walked towards him. He put his arm around me and Nate took the photo. 

Nate walked over to us and showed us the picture. Morgan whispered in my ear “please send me that.” I nodded my head and I stepped away from Morgan. 

Morgan looked at his Watch and said, “I have to go and sign some autographs for fans. I hope you had a good day Nate. Hailey text me when you guys get home.” 

I nodded my head and Nate gave Morgan a big hug. We made our way out of the arena and headed back home to Toronto. 

When we got home Nate couldn’t stop talking about our day. After all the children were in bed Jess pulled me aside and gave me a big hug “you made him so happy today Hails. Morgan knew one way to your heart was my children and he made sure to make an impression on both you and Nate.” 

I nodded my head and showed her the picture of Morgan and me that Nate took. 

“Wow Hails, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy in a photo before.” 

I nodded my head “ he is really making an impression on me and is making my walls to start to come down.” 

I got ready for bed and sent Morgan a text

Hailey: thank you for everything you did for Nate and I. It’s all Nate is talking about.

Morgan quickly replied

Morgan: If you can’t tell I’m really trying to impress you.

Hailey: you’re doing a good job because it’s working. 

Morgan: Goodnight beautiful. I hope you dream of me ;) 

Hailey: Goodnight superstar. I hope you don’t dream of me because I can’t distract you remember.

Morgan: haha too late for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan Rielly Story 

Chapter 3 

Word Count: 3.6k

September 2018 

The last couple of weeks had been crazy for both Morgan and me so we haven’t had a chance to see each other. But that didn’t stop Morgan from sending me a good morning and good night text every day. As well as texting me when he wasn’t busy with getting ready for the season. 

The Maple Leafs started their preseason games about four days ago playing in New York the first two games. 

Today was the Maple Leafs first set of home games in the preseason set by the NHL. Morgan texted me after the first preseason game in New York saying that he had left 4 tickets for the afternoon game and that we would be sitting with Lucy and Henry. I had immediately messaged back questioning why he had left four tickets instead of one, his response was that they were for the kids as well. After getting the okay from both Jess and Tom, the kids and I were getting ready for their first Maple Leafs game. 

Once Jess heard that the kids were invited to the game she purchased both Max and Ella a Maple Leafs Jersey to match Nate’s. 

I quickly got dressed for the game before heading to the kitchen to help finish getting the children ready. 

 

I picked up Max from his high chair and brought him into his room to change his diaper and to put him in his mini jersey. I grabbed all the essentials needed to take a baby on an adventure and headed into the living room to finish packing the diaper bag. 

Jess had agreed to drive us to the game and then pick up the children after so that I could spend time with Morgan. Jess parked the car and I got out and opened the car door on Max’s side, starting to unstrap him from his car seat. With Max in arms, Ella holding my hand and Nate holding her hand, we headed into the arena. Once we got to the ticket area I mentioned my name and she handed Nate the tickets. 

We got the tickets scanned and made our way to the seats about 10 rows up from the Leafs net. Once we got to the seats I saw that Lucy was already sitting in the seats beside ours. Lucy nodded her head towards me as she saw me walking down the stairs with my gang. When we got to the row Lucy stood us with Henry in her arms and gave me a big hug. 

“Nate, Ella, Max this is my friend Lucy and her son.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Max, Ella, and Nate,” Lucy said as she shook the children’s hands. 

“Do you guys want to follow me, I usually go and stand at the glass for warm up with Henry.” She said as she started walking down the stairs to the glass. 

Nate and Ella quickly followed behind and just as we made it to the glass the leafs started to get onto the ice for warm up. 

My mind started to wander as we stood at the glass as the boys skated around and shot the puck. Dam Morgan looked so hot in his uniform skating around the ice. 

Max was wiggling excitedly as he placed his hands on the glass. I pulled out my phone to get a video as all three kids started banging on the glass.

I looked over and saw that Jake was standing in front of Henry handing him a puck through the camera hole. 

Morgan noticed that I was looking towards the happy family and he sent me a wink as he took off skating really fast. 

After a quick lap around Morgan stopped right in front of us and started to stretch. Which consisted of him wiggling his butt as he bent forward. 

“Omg, he is totally doing that for you,” Lucy stated as she started to giggle. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight as well. 

When Morgan was done stretching he grabbed a couple of the warm-up pucks and threw them over the glass for the children. Nate caught all three and handed them to his siblings. I mouthed thank you to Morgan as he nodded his head and made his way back to the dressing room. 

Lucy and I quickly walked back up to our seats so that we would be ready for the start of the game. 

During the first period, Morgan made some really good plays that prevented the Rangers from scoring. He also made a really smart play, which resulted in a breakaway for Auston Matthews. The buzzard sounded signaling the end of the first period. We quickly stood up from our seats so that we could use the restrooms and grab some food before the start of the second period. 

Soon the buzzard sounded signaling the start of the second period. This period the maple leafs were shooting our way. Two minutes into the second period Morgan’s line hopped over the boards and onto the ice. Once on the ice, Morgan quickly received a pass at the blue line from his teammate and he took a slap shot towards the net. Seconds later the goal horn sounds, and Morgan skated towards where we were sitting.

I jumped up out of my seat and started celebrating with the children and Lucy. Looking towards the ice to watch Morgan celebrate with his teammates I noticed that he sent a wink in my direction as he celebrated with his teammates. I could hear Lucy beside me awe quietly as a small blush flushed over my cheeks. 

Sitting down in the seat I looked up towards the Jumbotron. The clock counted down the seconds as Morgan cleared the puck out of their end zone as the buzzard sounded signaling the end of the game. Leafs fans all around quickly stood up and cheered for their team, giving out hi-fives to everyone they could reach. The atmosphere was electric as the fans cheered on the boys to a 5:3victory. 

Nate leaned over his sister Ella and gave me a big hi-five before sitting back in his seat pulling his little sister into his lap for a cuddle. 

We watched as they announced the three stars of the game. Morgan was announced as the first star of the game with a goal, three assists, and two blocked shots. He walked out of the tunnel and skated onto the ice with a signed stick. A little boy who must have been six years old was standing right at the glass banging his little hands against the glass which caught my eye and the eye of Morgan. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched Morgan skate up to where the little boy was standing and passed him the signed stick over the glass. 

Morgan caught my eye as he was skating back towards the dressing room and sent me a wink as he slowly disappeared through the tunnel.

 

As everyone around us was getting ready to leave the game Lucy whispered: “Morgan wants to see you and the kids after the game, so I’m going to take you down.” 

I nodded my head and mouthed thank you as we stood up and followed Lucy to an elevator and made our way to the basement floor. Lucy led us down a narrow hallway before stopping in what looked like a suit and stepped in. 

I looked around the room and noticed that we were the only ones in the room. I thought for sure there would be other family members and significant others in the room waiting for their guys. 

Lucy noticed my confusion and whispered into my ear “Morgan wanted it to be just the two of you. He wants to keep you to himself before he has to share you with the other boys. He knows once he introduces you to them they won’t leave you alone.” 

I nodded my head and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I have to say, Hailey, I have never seen Morgan act this way with any of his girlfriends. He really thinks you’re special” she added “he phoned me after your date in the park and thanked me for introducing you guys because he was too nervous to approach you himself. “ 

“Awe.” 

Max was itching to get down and walk so you put him on his feet as you watched him walk around with his siblings.

You took a quick picture and sent it to Jess and Tom. Just as you hit send Morgan and Jake both walked into the little room. 

Nate ran up to Morgan and gave him a big high five congratulating him on his amazing goal. Ella followed her brother and hugged his leg stating that he looked like Kristoff from frozen. 

Max noticed the new people in the room and walked towards me wanting into my arms. I quickly picked him up and he buried his head into my neck. I kissed the top of his head as I murmured that I loved him and made my way over to Morgan, Ella, and Nate. 

Morgan noticed me walking over and pulled me into his arms. I cuddled into his strong embrace and whispered “nice goal superstar.” 

“Thanks, I guess I had a little bit more motivation today to impress two pretty girls,” Morgan said sending a wink my way. 

Ella quickly started blushing at the fact that the guy that looked like he was from her favourite movie had called her cute. 

Max slowly pulled his head from my shoulder as he quietly studied Morgan. After a couple of minutes of staring Morgan down, he reached out for him. Shocked that he wanted out of your arms I looked towards Morgan and he nodded his head and you hand him, Max. 

Once in his arms, Max quickly showed Morgan the puck in his hand before throwing it on the floor. Everyone in the room started laughing as Max started to laugh hysterically. 

Lucy, Jake, and Henry slowly made their way towards us and offered to take a picture. I nodded my head as I handed them my phone. Lucy took the picture and I sent it to Jess and Tom before we made our way up to where Jess was picking up the children. Morgan had to grab his car keys from the locker room so that he could drive me to his place. So I agreed to meet him at the ticket counter after the kids were on their way home. 

Jess pulled up and I gave her a smile as I helped load the children into the vehicle. Before I shut the door “have fun Hails,” and sent me a wink. 

I shook my head and laughed as I shut the door. Just as I stepped back into the building Morgan was just walking up the booth. He saw you walk over so he met you half way and grabbed your hand interlacing your fingers. We walked towards the players’ parking lot and he opened my side of the door to his white Porsche.

Shutting the door he quickly made his way to the drivers' side a climbed in. He backed out of his parking spot and we made our way to his building in Trinity-Bellwoods. 

15 minutes later we were outside of his building. He opened the door for me and held my hand as he guided me into the elevator hitting the 4th floor. 

We walked out of the elevator and made our way to his door. He opened it and guided me into his apartment. 

“Nice place Morgan.” 

“Thanks.” He said as he set his keys on the table. 

I looked around the kitchen and noticed flowers and a box of chocolate sitting on the kitchen island. I couldn’t help but ‘Awe’ out loud as he remembered what Nate had told him

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did, ” was his reply as he pulled me in for a long hug. I hurried my head into his chest as I got a whiff of his cologne. 

Morgan pulls away looking into my eyes “now I believe you promised me homemade cookies.” 

Laughing you quickly make your way into the kitchen and started making the chocolate chip cookies that you had helped the children make the other day. Morgan kept coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you before reaching down and stealing a piece of cookie dough. Laughing at his attempt to be sneaking you lightly smack his arm away laughing. 

 

As we were waiting for the cookies to bake Morgan pulled me into the TV room and sat down. I sat down beside him as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Once the remote was in his hand he leaned back on the couch and placed his feet straight on the sectional.

Once he was comfy he pulled me into his body so that my head was on his chest and our legs were intertwined. 

He turned on the TV and went to Netflix. We scrolled through Netflix and settled on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 

Just as Ross and Rachel were about to have their first kiss I looked up into Morgan’s blue eyes and I could see that he was looking towards my lips and then back up to my eyes. 

We both slowly moved our heads towards one another. Just as our lips were millimeters apart the oven dinged signaling that the cookies were done. We pulled apart and Morgan made his way into the kitchen. He had never hated cookies more in his life. He was finally going to kiss you and then the stupid oven beeped and it ruined the moment. 

I followed Morgan into the kitchen to find him opening the freezer for the vanilla ice cream. I walked up behind him and gave him a hug “don’t worry Mo, I’m sure there will be many opportunities for you to kiss me.” 

“You called me Mo!” He said as he looked into my eyes. 

I quickly looked down towards the ground embarrassed. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he added sending me a breath-taking smile. 

We grabbed the cookies and ice cream and made our way back to the couch. However this time we didn’t turn on the TV. 

“Hails, I am really enjoying every minute I get to spend with you. I know everything is going at a fast pace, but I can’t stop thinking about you and I want to spend all my time with you.” 

“I’m loving every minute I get to spend more time with you as well.” 

“I know it’s moving fast but what are you thinking in terms of a relationship?” Asked Morgan as he looked into your eyes. I could see the nerves radiating from his body. 

I looked into his hopeful blue eyes and set my empty plate on the coffee and did the same thing with Morgan’s. I maneuvered my body so that I was facing him grabbed both of his huge hands in my tiny ones. 

“I really want to be your girlfriend but it's just going at such a fast pace and that terrifies me” I took a deep breath and started explaining Lucas. “My last boyfriend really messed with my head. Over the course of our two-year relationship, he cheated on me every chance he could while he was on the road and it crushed me when I found. I was young and naïve when I met him and I believed everything he told me. He tried to manipulate me into believing that’s what happens when you date a hockey player and that I should just get used to it. I quickly added “not that I think you would cheat on me if we were together. I’ve only known you for 3 weeks but you are already so different than Lucas.” 

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as I finished explaining Lucas to Morgan. Morgan’s hands quickly wiped them away as he pulled me into his muscular chest.

“God, I hate that he did that to you. I just want to have the opportunity to show you how it feels to be treated like a priority and be with someone who will show you what being in love really feels like. But don’t worry we will take it as slow as you need but know that I am all in.”

I nodded my head and buried myself deeper into Morgan’s embrace. Enjoying the safety of being in his arms. I could feel the walls around my heart start to crack and fall down with every moment with Morgan. 

Just as we were eating the pizza Morgan had ordered and continuing watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S there was a knock on the door. 

Morgan huffed as he stood up to see who was interrupting his cuddle session with Hailey. 

He opened the door to see Jake and Lucy standing at the door. I stood in the doorframe of the TV room to see Jake with a shit-eating grin on his face and Lucy rolling her eyes at her husband. 

“By the look on your face, I can tell we are interrupting your precious time with Hailey aren’t we?” asked Jake as he started cackling like a Disney villain. 

“Yes, asshole,” Morgan said as he shoved Jake.

Lucy looked around the boys and mouthed the words sorry as she walked further into the apartment and gave me a big hug. 

Morgan and Jake started talking about the next couple of game in the preseason game. 

As they were talking Lucy pulled me to the side and asked me how I was feeling. “To be honest I am terrified of my feelings. I’ve known him for three weeks and I feel like I’ve known him my whole life. My heart is telling me to let myself fall in love with him and to trust that he isn’t going to break me apart. But my brain is telling me to protect myself from being hurt.” 

Lucy pulled me in for a hug “I can't promise you that you won't get hurt along the way but I can promise you that Morgan will do anything in his power to make sure you will feel loved and wanted. I have known him since he was drafted and I have never seen him so invested in getting to know someone as much as he is with you. I see the way he looks at you as if you are the only thing that matters to him. He is falling for you just as hard as you are falling for him.” 

“Your right Lucy! He asked me to be his girlfriend this afternoon and I said I want to take it slow. But I shouldn’t be so worried about the past that I miss what is right in front of me- my future.” 

“What are you girls talking about?” asked Jake as he jumped on the couch between Lucy and me. 

Morgan looked at me and rolled his eyes as Lucy shoved him off the couch. 

“We were talking about how it was all your idea to crash their second date.” Answered Lucy as she sent me a wink. 

“We now that you’re here why don’t you have some of the cookies Hails made?” asked Morgan. 

Jake quickly jumped up into a standing position and ran into the kitchen. Morgan quickly ran in after him yelling “just don’t eat all of them…. They are my cookies.” 

“I’m just here to help you out so you don’t get in trouble with Babs.” was Jakes reply. 

 

“Those two.” Lucy said as she rolled her eyes “can you imagine how they were when they lived together.” 

 

Seconds later both boys came back into the TV room with a plate of cookies each. Morgan quickly sat down beside me on the couch and handed one me a cookie as he put his arm around my shoulder. 

“Well, now that Jake has eaten his cookies and crashed your date we should head home now.” Said Lucy as she stood up from her spot on the couch. 

Jake followed Lucy to the door but not before turning towards Hailey “Take care of my boy Hails.” 

I nodded my head and leaned into Morgan’s embrace on the couch. 

Morgan grabbed my hand and led me out onto his balcony where you could see the sun start to set. 

I looked into Morgan’s blue eyes and I knew right at this moment that I was done waiting and taking it slow. 

“I’m all in Morgan.” 

“Really?” he asked as I could see the excitement in his eyes. 

“Yes! I’m done letting the past control me.” 

“WOOHOOO!” Morgan yelled as he picked me up into his arms and spun me around in a circle. 

I couldn’t contain my giggle at his reaction. I looked up into his eyes as he pulled me close. A piece of my hair fell into my face and I could feel his hand move up to move it. His hand moved the piece before slowly moving down to cup my cheek the whole time he was staring into my blue eyes and biting. Our heads moved together and our lips slowly touched as if we were two magnets being pulled together. It was like time stood still and fireworks were going off. We slowly pulled away connecting our foreheads together as we both breathed out “wow.” 

“I promise you, Hails. I will never make you question my commitment to you.” Morgan said as he pulled me in for another breathtaking kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan Reilly Story 

Chapter 4 

Word count 2.4 k

October 2018 

It had been about a week since I last saw Morgan. He was busy getting ready for the beginning of the season and I was busy with the children. Though that didn’t stop us from texting each other throughout the day and phoning each other every night before bed. With Morgan it was just easy, both of us laying in bed talking for hours about anything we could think of until one of us would drift off into a deep slumber. 

 

Nate played his first hockey game this week and scored a goal. As soon as the game ended he ran up to me and gave me a big hug exclaiming, “I scored just like Morgan!” 

I quickly took a picture of the smiling boy holding up his puck and sent it to Morgan with the caption ‘I scored a goal just like Morgan-Nate.’ 

He quickly responded with a thumb’s up emoji and a message saying ‘tell Nate I said good job and that I want to see him play sometime.’

 

Ella had her first ballet lesson this week as well. She was very excited about starting and wore her tutu every night so she could practice. 

Max also had a busy couple days just like his siblings while they were at school. He started a music group and swimming lessons. 

One of the messages Morgan sent me was to inform me that I was coming to his game on Wednesday and that I must be at Lucy’s place by 6:00 so that I could go to the game with her. Attached to the message was Lucy’s contact information. 

 

Day of Game October 3rd Toronto vs. Montreal

I woke up this morning feeling very nervous about the game tonight. It was my first game as a girlfriend and I didn’t know what to expect. Would I meet the other better halves? Would they welcome me with open arms or make me feel like an outsider? 

I knew Lucy would be with me every step of the way, which was very reassuring as I had a feeling I would be phoning her for a lot of advice. 

I flipped through my closet looking at my options for possible outfits I could wear for my first game as his girlfriend. Should I wear something sporty? Should it be a fancier outfit? 

I could hear a knock at the door. Jess was asking if she could come in? I quickly yelled back “come in! I’m in my closet.” 

She appeared beside me as I continued looking for the perfect outfit. 

“Nervous for tonight?” Asked Jess as she started looking through my closet for possible outfits as well. 

Nodding my head I say “Omg! Yes. It’s my first game as his girlfriend.”

“Do I wear something sporty? Or do I wear something fancy to fit in with the other WAGS?” I question as I start to get frustrated. 

“Take a deep breath Hails. I will help you and I’m sure you could message your friend Lucy and ask her what she is wearing that way you can gauge your outfit on hers.” 

“That’s a brilliant idea Jess” I exclaim as I pull my phone out of my pocket and send Lucy a message. 

Lucy quickly messaged back that she was going to wear jeans, some heeled boots, and a nice jacket. 

 

Before I knew it, I had to leave to head to Lucy’s place. 

On the subway to their building, I messaged Morgan. 

Hails: Good luck today Mo! You will do awesome. I can’t wait to cheer for you. I will make sure to be extra loud so you can hear me haha 

Not even a minute later Morgan responded. 

Morgan: Thanks, Babe. It will be hard not to look at you in the stands all game haha 

Morgan: Btw left you something at Lucy and Jake’s place. 

I got off the subway and headed towards the address Lucy had texted me. She gave me the buzzard number to push in and opened the front doors of her condo building for me. 

I got into the elevator and pushed the number 51 button. Within minutes I was standing in front of their door knocking. 

“Hails!” Lucy greeted as she opened the door pulling me in for a big hug. 

“Lucy!” I greeted in the same way Lucy did laughing. 

“Love the outfit.” 

“Thanks. It took me forever to figure out what to wear. I felt this pressure for some reason that it had to be perfect.” 

Lucy nodded her head as she guided me into their family room. Henry was on the carpet playing with his toy cars. I quickly walked towards him and got down on the floor with him. He quickly looked up from his car and made his way towards me, pulling himself into a standing position giggling. I pulled him into a hug and he sat down in my lap. 

“Don’t worry about tonight Hails! The ladies are awesome and very welcoming. Plus I will be with you the whole time.” 

“Thanks, Lucy. I’m really glad I have you to guide me.” 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Lucy exclaimed as she ran out of the room and minutes later appeared with a gift bag. 

“Mo dropped this off and asked me to give it to you.” She said as she handed me the bag. 

I quickly opened the bag and saw that inside was one of his old warm-up shirts with a number 44 above the left chest. Also, there was a pass at the bottom of the bag. This intrigued me so I quickly picked it up and flipped it over so I could read the writing ‘Morgan Rielly Family Pass All Access’ 

“What is it?” asked Lucy curious to see what was in the bag she was hiding from Jake all day. Morgan’s specific instructions were for Lucy to give it to Hailey and to make sure Jake did not see what was in the bag.

“Awe,” Lucy said as I held up the shirt for her to see. 

“He must want you to represent him but he doesn’t want the crazy fangirls to see you in his jersey just yet,” Lucy stated as she smiled in my direction. 

Nodding my head I stood up asking Lucy where their bathroom was so that I could change. 

I quickly pulled the shirt over the top of my tank top and tucked it into my light blue ripped jeans and black belt. I put on my black leather jacket over top and looked into the mirrors at the outfit. I quickly took a picture of me through the mirror and sent it to Morgan on Snapchat. 

 

Once I stepped out of the bathroom and into the family room Lucy looked up from putting Henry’s Gardiner Jersey on. “Ooh, you make that shirt look amazing! Does it smell like him?” 

“Haha It actually does”

I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was time for us to walk over to the arena. I put on my black ankle high-heeled boats and grabbed my black purse and followed the Gardiner gang out the door. 

About five minutes later we were at the arena and on our way to our seats. 

The maple leafs won 3-2 against the Montreal Canadiens in overtime, Morgan getting an assist. As the three stars were announced Lucy nodded her head toward the stairs and we made our way the elevator. Lucy pulled out her pass and showed it to the security guard Outside of the elevator. So pulled my pass out of my purse and the security guard nodded his head towards us. Lucy guided me towards the room where the players’ families waited for the boys after the game. 

Once in the room, Lucy nodded her head at a couple of the family members. A couple of the ladies looked toward me and sent smiles my way. 

A couple of the ladies made their way to us and introduced themselves as Stephanie and Christina. They quickly gave me big hugs and said: “Morgan mentioned that his girlfriend was coming to the game.” “I can’t wait for you to join our crazy group of ladies.” 

The ladies started asking me how we had met and about our days. I told the girls everything Morgan had done to pursue me.   
“Awe, that is so adorable!” They exclaimed as they smiled towards me. 

We continued talking until the players started walking into the room. 

Morgan walked into the room looking so hot in his suit and freshly washed hair. It took everything in you to not run up to him and jump into his arms. 

Morgan was talking to Mitch, Auston, Freddie, and Jake as they all walked into the room. 

 

Morgan locked eyes with you and mouthed “nice shirt” and set me a wink. I couldn’t help the blush that took over my cheeks as I looked down towards the shirt. 

Steph caught the exchange and quietly awed. 

Morgan quickly pulled me into his arms as soon as he was in reaching distance and gave me a quick kiss. Which made me blush even harder at the PDA. This action made the boys whistle at Morgan and me with a chorus of “that a boy Mo-daddy!” 

As Morgan pulled away he looked you in the eyes and sent you a wink. 

Auston, Freddie, and Mitch made their way over to us pulling me into a big hug. 

“Mo-daddy here has not shut up about you since you guys met.” Stated Mitch as he rolled his eyes towards Mo. 

“Ya, all we hear is Hailey this, Hailey that.” Added Auston as she shoved Morgan jokingly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I am looking forward to adding you to our family.” Said Freddie as he pulled me into another hug adding, “don’t worry about these guys. They love getting under Mo’s skin so I’m guessing you’re included with Morgan now.” 

“Thanks,” you said as you nodded your head understanding. 

Steph laughed at her boyfriend's antics and said: “Hailey, get my number from Mo and we can hang out without these guys.” 

“I see you wanted to mark your territory Mo-daddy. I’m just surprised it wasn’t in the form of a hickey” Stated Jake as he looked it your shirt and started laughing. He quickly looked towards Lucy “YOU!” he exclaimed, “That’s what you were hiding in the bag all day.”

Lucy laughs at him and shakes her head “Yes, and if I remember correctly you did the same when you first started dating me!” 

Lucy shook her head at her husband and pulled me into a hug whispering, “ I married a man child.” 

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as you both pulled away from the hug. 

After saying goodbye to everyone Morgan grabbed your hand and guided you to the underground parking lot. 

Once in the car Morgan put the car in drive and maneuvered his way through the parking garage. “Am I driving you straight home? Or are you coming back to mine?”

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 11:30 pm. “Back to mine? I have to be up at 6:00 am.” 

Morgan nodded his head and reached his hand over the console and grasped your small hand into his huge ones. 

The radio was playing quietly in the background as you guided Morgan through the streets towards your house. 

Morgan pulled up in front of my house and put the vehicle in park. 

Just as I put my hand on the door handle to open the door Morgan yelled, “stop.” 

He quickly opened his door and walked towards my side of the vehicle. He opened my door and held his hand out for me to grab. I placed my hand into his and he helped me down. 

“How chivalrous of you.” 

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

“That’s all I get?” Joked Morgan as he pointed to his lips. 

I rolled my eyes as I leaned up and kissed him again but this time on the lips.

“Hmmm much better,” Morgan said as soon as our lips pulled apart. 

“Text me when you get home?” I asked as I turned towards the house. 

“I will. But do you really think I won’t walk you to your door?” He Questioned. 

“But it’s right here?” I said as I pointed to the door that was a couple of feet away. 

We walked up to the stairs and just as I put my key into the door, it flys open and Tom is standing at the door playing the part of a concerned father. 

“You're late!” He stated as he crossed his arms. 

“It’s 11:45 pm.” You started laughing as Morgan reached out to Shake Toms Hand. 

“I’m sorry sir” 

“Young man, if you hurt her I’m not afraid to go to Jail!” Said Tom as he couldn’t hold back his smile. 

I couldn’t help but laugh at Morgan’s shocked look as I said to Tom “you’re not my dad!” 

“Your dad asked me to say that to anyone you date,” Tom said shaking his head and laughing at Morgan’s reaction as well. 

“Oh God, he thinks he is so tough when he says that.” 

Morgan started laughing but nodded his head and said: “I will remember that Hailey has two dad figures in her life.” 

“Well on a more serious note. Jess told me that I must ask Morgan to have dinner with us when he is free or else I am in the dog house.” 

“Well Tom, I don’t want you in the dog house so I will check my schedule,” said Morgan as he pulled out his phone. “I’m free Friday night if that work. We are playing home on Saturday then we were on the road for a week.” 

“Friday works,” said Tom nodding his head

“By the way Morgan awesome game tonight, Nate really looks up to you.” 

“Thank you, Tom. Have a good night.” 

Tom nodded his head towards you as a sign that he was going inside and that you could say Goodnight without his watchful eye. 

Once Tom was down the hall I pulled Morgan into a hug and let him hold me for a couple of minutes. “Goodnight Mo “ I whispered just before I kissed him on the lips. 

“Goodnight Hails. I will see you on Friday.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Word count: 3.4 K 

A/N: Starting next week I am planning to post chapters on Tuesdays. Thank you to @moderndiva for the suggestion on what should happen in this chapter. If you have any thoughts or ideas about the chapters I would love to hear them. 

 

 

“Nate, Ella” I called from the kitchen as I put the ingredients to make chocolate cupcakes out onto the counter. Max had just gone down for his nap a couple of minutes ago so I looked at the baby camera monitor to make sure he was still asleep.

“Yes, Hails?” They asked as they walked into the kitchen from the playroom where they were creating menus for their outside cafe. Tom and I had built the children a mud kitchen in the backyard right beside their tree house. 

Ella’s eyes quickly darted to the ingredients on the counter “ooohh, what are you going to make?” 

“I am going to make chocolate cupcakes for dessert. Do you guys want to help me?” I asked as I grabbed the mixer from the bottom shelf and placed it on the island counter. 

“YES!” They both said as Ella ran to grab a stool from the pantry so she could reach the countertop. Nate was just the right height so he helped me put the last ingredient needed on the counter. 

“Is Morgan your Boyfriend?” 

“Yes, he is,” I said nodding my head. 

“I hope he isn’t like Lucas.” Nate sighed as he gave me a big hug. My relationship with Nate was a special one. As I have been with him since he was three years old and we bonded over our love for hockey and being outdoors. Every night before bed I sit with him and we read books just the two of us. It has been something we have done since he first requested it when I started working with the family. 

“I hope so too but really I don’t think he is. I wouldn’t be his girlfriend if I thought there was a chance he is going to turn out like Lucas.” He was so close to Lucas while we were dating, and it broke my heart for him to see the guy he looked up to turn out to be a not so nice guy. 

As we were measuring, pouring, stirring and mixing all the ingredients to make delicious chocolate cupcakes Nate suddenly bursts out “Oh Ya! Morgan’s coming tonight!” as the fact that Morgan was coming over for dinner tonight dawned on him.

“Do you think he would play mini sticks with me tonight?” He asked as he looked down towards the ground worried about what the answer may be. 

“I’m sure he would love to play mini sticks with you! Why don’t you ask him when he gets here?” 

Nate nodded his head as he finished pouring the rest of the cake batter into the last spot on the cupcake tray. 

I grabbed the tray and placed it in the oven to bake. “How about you guys go play while they bake? We can make icing to decorate them while they cool down.” 

Both children nodded their heads, grabbing their jackets off the backs of the chairs and took off running into the back yard to play in their tree house. We had gone for a fall walk earlier in the morning and I had yet to put away their jackets. 

Nate and Ella’s school had a Professional Development Day for their teachers so they had the day off. It was a beautiful day so we went for a long walk and they had the opportunity to play in their mud kitchen and jump in the leaves in our backyard once we got back. 

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was 1:30 pm. Morgan texted me this morning saying that he would be over around 3:30 after his afternoon skate to hang out with us. 

I put a timer on my phone, grabbed the baby camera and went outside to hang out with Nate and Ella. Once Nate saw me sitting in a lawn chair he came up to me and sat in my lap giving me a big cuddle. 

“Hails?” He asked as he looked up at me. 

“Do you think Morgan would teach me some hockey moves?” He asked. I could hear it in his voice that he was worried about Morgan not liking him. Nate really looked up to Morgan already and I secretly hoped that Morgan could live up to these expectations that Nate had of him. 

“Oh, Nate,” I said as I pulled him in for a tight hug. “I’m sure he would love to teach you some moves. I even think you could show him some of your moves.” 

 

The timer went off so I walked back into the house and into the kitchen to place the freshly baked cupcakes on the counter to cool down while Nate, Ella and I made the icing to decorate the cake. 

Max woke up from his nap while we were decorating the cupcakes so I quickly changed him and brought him downstairs so he could play with his toys in the kitchen. 

Jess and Tom arrived home around 3:00 to start getting ready for Morgan to come. 

As I was cleaning up the toys in the playroom Tom came into the room. “How do you feel about me messing with Morgan a bit tonight? I just want to make him a little uncomfortable to see his reaction?” He asked as he helped me clean up the last couple of toys off the floor. 

Laughing you nodded your head “oh Tom, after his reaction to your protective dad act at the door a couple of nights ago I would love to see what you have up your sleeve.” 

“So what you are really telling me is that I have your full approval?” questioned Tom with a mischievous look on his face. 

“Yes. But don’t make me regret it.” I said shaking my head adding “I would like to still have a boyfriend after tonight.” 

“Don’t worry Hails. He’s a hockey player he can handle it.” Tom said as he walked out of the playroom and towards the kitchen to inform his wife of his plan so she wouldn’t kill him. I had full faith in Jess that she would not let her husband ruin my relationship before it really even started. 

“Jess, do you need any help?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m good, thank you. Feel free to go get ready for Morgan to come.” Jess said as she just finished prepping dinner. 

 

 

 

As I walked out of my part of the house my phone buzzed in my pocket. 

Mo: Just leaving the arena now, I should be there in about 20 minutes. 

 

As I was playing with the children in their playroom I heard a knock on the door so I quickly ran to the door to save him from Tom embarrassing him before he even got into the house. As I pulled open the door I saw Morgan holding two Bouquets of flowers. He looked so attractive as he stood out of the front porch, his hair was still a little bit wet from his shower, he was wearing jeans and a long sleeve baseball style long sleeve shirt. 

“Hey Babe,” he said as he handed me a bouquet of Daisy’s and leaned down to kiss my lips. 

I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. Jess quickly coming up to Morgan and giving him a big hug. “Morgan, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Hailey talks about you guys all the time.” Morgan said as he handed Jess the second bouquet of daisies. 

“Oh Morgan, thank you! They are beautiful,” said Jess as she grabbed both the bouquets and walked into the kitchen to put them in a vase. 

She made it back into the front hallway just as Ella started interrogating Morgan about the flowers. “How did you know Hailey and Mommy like flowers?“ 

Morgan’s face started to turn a rosy pink and I just knew Tom had put Ella up to interrogating Morgan. 

“Well... Nate mentioned Hailey likes flowers so I thought that your mom would like them as well.” 

I couldn’t help but giggle at the scene playing out in front of me. This little 4-year-old girl was intimidating a 6 foot 2 hockey player. 

Ella placed her hand on her hips and with full sass said “I guess that’s fine! Just so you know Hailey is ours and I won’t let you take her away from us.” 

‘Oh boy,’ I thought. ‘She is really laying it on thick to play the part.’

Morgan knelt down to her level and said “I don’t plan on taking her away from you. I would love to hang out with all of you.” 

‘Nice response Morgan’ I thought. 

Ella nodded her head liking his response and asked him one more question as she crossed her arms “Why aren’t their any flowers for me?” 

 

“I didn’t bring you flowers because Hails mentioned that you really like frozen so I got you this.” He said as he pulled an Elsa doll out from behind his back. 

Ella’s face lit up as she dropped the act, running up to Morgan and hugging him as she yelled “thank you” over and over again. 

Well played Morgan, well played. Jess looked towards me impressed with Morgan’s gesture. Tom winked at me and that’s when I knew he wasn’t done yet and that the night was just starting. 

Before Morgan even had the chance to take his shoes off Nate ran up to him giving him a big hug “Morgan do you want to play mini sticks with me in the basement?” 

Morgan looked towards me and said “of course. Just let me take my shoes off and take off my jacket and I will come down with Hailey.” 

I picked up Max and we all headed downstairs to play mini sticks. 

We got downstairs and Morgan had a chance to see where Nate set up the mini sticks. “We should play boys verse girls,” Nate said as he handed Morgan and me a stick. 

“Fine, I’ll play.” Said Ella “but only if I get the pink stick. 

Nate nodded his head at his sister’s response and handed her the stick.

I set Max on the floor beside me and he picked up a stick and tried to hit the ball. Morgan noticed and knelt down behind him and helped him hold the stick and hit the ball. Looking at the way Morgan interacted with the children made my heart swell with joy. The children I love with my whole heart were interacting with the person I could see myself being in love with. 

Morgan showed Nate and Ella some puck handling drills and took some shots on the empty net. Morgan giving Nate some pointers as they passed the ball back and forth. Nate started quizzing Morgan on hockey strategies and what it’s like to play in the NHL. I could tell that Nate really looked up to Morgan and he was going to take advantage of me dating a defenseman. 

Max walked up to Morgan and threw himself into his arms as he giggled. Ella saw Max in his arms and got jealous so she threw herself in Morgan’s arms as well knocking Morgan onto his back. Nate saw this as a perfect opportunity and jumped on Morgan as well as being careful not to hurt Morgan or his siblings. I couldn’t help but giggle at the scene in front of me; Morgan was laying on his back with all the children sitting on him. Nate turned around to see where I was “Hails, join the party!” He exclaimed. 

Laughing I walked over to them and sat on the ground beside him not wanting to hurt Morgan or the children. Morgan looked up at me from the ground and smiled as he moved his head into my lap. I sighed in content as I played with Morgan’s hair that was in my lap. 

“Guys, go wash up for dinner it’s ready!” Jess yelled from the top of the stairs. 

We walked into the washroom downstairs and I helped Max wash his hands as his siblings did. I looked over at Morgan after I finished washing my hands “do you need help washing your hands as well?” I asked in a joking manner. 

He shook his head as he laughed leaning around me so that I was trapped between his body and the sink as he washed his hands. 

Everyone found a spot at the table and started eating the homemade risotto and grilled vegetables, and talking about living in Vancouver, sports and Toronto. 

“Nate, how is hockey going?” Morgan asked as he smiled towards him genuinely interested in how his season was going so far. I could already tell that Morgan and Nate were starting to create a bond over their love for hockey and playing defense. 

“Really good, I got an assist a couple of days ago.” 

“That’s amazing! You will be better than me in no time.” 

“Would you be able to teach me some of your moves?” Asked Nate nervous to hear his answer. 

“If it’s okay with your mom and dad, maybe you can come to one of our practices and after it’s done you can skate around with me and the boys.” 

“Mom, Dad can I please.” Begged Nate as he bounced around in his seat. 

“Of course you can! Thank you, Morgan, that was very kind of you.” Said Jess as she sent me a nod of approval. 

Once Nate finished eating he asked us if he could use the washroom. 

Since Nate was away from the table Tom looked at Morgan and asked: “ So Morgan how many girls have you’ve had S.E.X with?” He spelled out the word sex because Ella was at the table. 

I spit out the water I had just taken a sip of as soon as I heard the question. I looked towards Morgan and I noticed his face turning bright red as he moved around in his chair uncomfortably. 

“TOM” scolded Jess as she apologized to Morgan right away. 

“What? It’s a valid question seeing as Athletes have a reputation of sleeping around. Lucas was proof of that.”

Ella wasn’t paying attention to our conversation as she played with her plate of vegetables, but as soon as she heard her dad spell out the words her ears perked right up. 

Ella sounded the words out and figured it out “what does Sex mean?” 

“Um if he is a boy or girl honey.” Answered Tom as he realized he had been caught by his 4-year-old daughter. 

“Duh daddy he is a boy like you!” Said Ella as she rolled her eyes the sass seeping through both her words and her actions.

Everyone laughed at Ella’s reply and it was what had been needed to break the tension in the room. 

Morgan grabbed my hand under the table and held it, as he spoke “To answer your question, I’m not like that I’ve always been the relationship kind of guy. I was raised to respect women and I idolize the way my father treats my mother and it’s something I hope to bring into this relationship” 

Tom nodded his head at the answer and looked over to Morgan and gave him a smile as I squeezed his hand under the table as a sign that I was in this with him. 

Morgan’s POV 

After dinner, everyone headed into the children’s playroom to hang out. I couldn’t help but stare at Hailey as I watched her interact with Jess and the children. The way she would throw her head back and laugh at something Nate or Ella would tell her made my heart skip a beat. Max crawled right up into her arms and he would not let her put him down. I could already tell how much they loved Hailey and I had only been in their house for a couple of hours. I looked away from Hailey as I felt the couch move and Tom sit down beside me handing me a beer. 

Tom looked towards where I had been looking at Hailey with his children and said: “she will make an amazing mom and wife one day.” 

I nodded my head agreeing with Tom as I took a sip from my beer. 

“Just please don’t impregnate her in the near future. We still need her until Max is at least Ella’s age.” Said Tom as he tried to do the intimidating dad act again. 

I could feel my face start to warm up as I looked towards the ground uncomfortably. 

“I’m just messing with ya kid.” Said Tom as he patted me on the back. 

Laughing I respond “Just so you know I am not like Lucas and I will never treat Hailey with anything but respect and loyalty.”

“I’m sorry about the sex question. It was very inappropriate and I should have never said it at the dinner table, I should have had the conversation with you in private.” 

I nodded head accepting the apology. 

 

“I’m not going to lie; I have some concerns about you being an athlete. I was there when Hailey found out about Lucas, and I saw the heartbreak she went through first hand. Lucas didn’t only play games with Hailey he also played them with my family. The way you answered the question allowed me to see the type of man you are.”

“Well, Did I pass the test?” I asked nervously to hear his answer. I could tell how protective Tom was of Hailey and I couldn’t even imagine what her real father would be like when I met him. 

“You passed with flying colors. I can see you really like Hailey and that you’re genuine, so welcome to our crazy family Kid.” 

We both looked towards where Hailey and Jess were playing with the children. 

“Hailey is a lot like Jess you know. They are both beautiful inside and out. But what is the most beautiful thing about them are their souls? They both seem to have this innate ability to believe the goodness in people no matter what. I think that is why they are extremely close and they confide in each other about everything.” 

I nodded my head as he continued “Jess has been there for Hailey when Hailey had no one else and it made their relationship that much stronger. Hailey is our family so that is why Jess and I are so protective of her because we never want to see her hurt like that again.” 

 

“Oh and by the way. I was the one to tell Ella to interrogate you. I bribed her with ice cream and cookies. The plan for tonight was to make you feel uncomfortable so I could see how you would respond.” 

Morgan shook his head laughing, “Did Hailey know?” 

“Both her and Jess gave me the green light but they didn’t know what I was going to do.” 

Tom and I talked about sports and baseball as I watched Hailey cuddle the children and read them books acting out the characters with funny voices. Man, I was already in deep and it had only been a couple of weeks since meeting Hailey. 

Once Hailey was done the story she announced that it was time for bed and for the children to say good-bye to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jess whisper something into Hailey’s ear and nod her head in our direction as I gave both Nate and Ella a hug goodbye. 

Tom grabbed Max from Hailey’s arms as she walked over to us. 

 

“Goodnight Hails, Goodnight Morgan,” said Jess as she gave us both a hug. Once she got to me she whispered loud enough for both Tom and I to hear. “Feel free to stay the night Morgan.”

“Just remember we have kids so if you could keep it down that would be great” Tom added sending a wink towards both Hailey and me as Jess hit him in the arm scolding him for his behavior. 

I looked at Hailey and we both laughed at his statement as he made one final attempt to make me uncomfortable. I pulled her in for a hug and when we pulled apart she grabbed my hand and led me to her part of the house winking at me as she did so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chance Meetings- Morgan Rielly Chapter 6   
Chapter Six 

Word count: 4.2 k 

October 6th, 2018 

Morgan’s POV 

The next morning I woke up with Hailey in my arms and I couldn’t help but smile as I looked down at her as she buried her head further into my neck. Her hand slowly reaching up, so that it was placed on my chest. Her pink lips parted slightly so I could see her perfectly white teeth as she smiled in her dreams. 

Last night was entertaining, to say the least, but seeing Hailey with the Green Family gave me more of an insight into the type of person she is. 

It may have been a little uncomfortable when Tom asked me the sex question last night but he apologized multiple times throughout the night. Even though it was inappropriate and something Hailey and I should have discussed together I could understand where he was coming from wanting to protect Hailey, it just could have been done in a better way. 

Having the chance to sit down and talk to Tom over a couple of beers gave me more of an insight into who Hailey is and how much everyone in the family truly loves her. 

I was falling for Hailey fast and I couldn’t help but picture what our family would look like as I saw her interact with the children. 

At 24 years old that thought should scare me but I couldn’t help but think that if this relationship progressed as it has been I could see myself wanting to start the rest of my life with her as soon as possible. The day I ran into Hailey at the Hospital I phoned my mother and told her that I met a girl that was truly beautiful inside and out. Mom said that she could tell by the way my voice changed when I talked about her that I was in deep. 

We had a game tonight vs. Ottawa and I had to force myself to get out of bed so I could head to the arena for my day of game routines. I kissed Hailey on the forehead softly, waking her up from her slumber. “Good morning beautiful, I have to go to the arena for the day of game routines,” I whispered as I leaned down slowly to kiss her on the lips. She nodded her head and with her adorable morning voice said “morning, I will see you after the game.” 

I gave her one more kiss before I made my way to my vehicle to head towards the arena. I couldn’t help but laugh as I thought about all of the commentaries I would receive from the boys based on the fact that I am wearing the same clothes that I left practice in yesterday. 

Hailey’s POV-

As I was getting ready for the game Jess comes knocking at the door. 

“Come in” 

“Hails, we really like Morgan.” She said as she sat down on the couch in my room. “Ella told me he is just like a prince.” 

“I really really like him, Jess,” I said sitting down on the couch too. “Like I think I already like him more than I did Lucas and it’s only been a month.” 

“Well, he handled Tom like a pro so he is really invested in this relationship as well.” 

“Omg I felt so bad for him but he was so amazing all night,” I said as I nodded my head agreeing with Tom. 

“I am sorry again for what Tom asked at the dinner table. Even though his heart was in the right place that was a topic you and Morgan should have discussed in private.” Said Jess as she shook her head picturing the look of embarrassment on Morgan’s face. 

“Morgan and I discussed it last night and I truly believe he is not like Lucas and that he won’t cheat on me.” 

“I’m glad you discussed it but I still would like Tom to apologize to Morgan again. I was so mad at him last night.” She said as she rolled her eyes at her husband antics last night.

“I’m sure Tom will have plenty of opportunities to apologize to Morgan again. Morgan asked me if it would be possible to come over once a week to hang out with the family. He mentioned something about a Games night on a day he doesn’t have a game.” 

“That’s a very good Idea. I can tell that he genuinely cares for you and the children and wants to become a part of your life and incorporate himself into our family dynamic.” 

 

“So how was it with Morgan staying over?” Asked jess as she winked at me. 

“Hahaha, we just slept... like we fell asleep watching Netflix.” 

“But it was so nice waking up in his arms this morning.” 

Jess nodded her head at my answer And asked “What are you going to wear to the game tonight? Are you planning on wearing something casual, fancy or a little bit of both?”

 

“I was thinking of wearing my grey Nike shoes, black leather leggings, my grey hoodie sweatshirt, and my jean jacket,” I said As I walked towards my closet getting the clothes out and placing them on the couch beside Jess.

“Ooh that will look good, What were you thinking of doing with your hair?” Jess asked. 

 

“I was thinking of curling my hair loosely for a beach wave look. Also this morning Morgan left his Pirates baseball cap here, So I think I am going to wear that to the game.” I told Jess.

“Tom will definitely comment on the Pirates hat haha.” Laughed Jess “I can picture him shaking his head muttering ‘you are in jays territory’” said Jess as she imitated her husband's voice causing me to giggle as I shook my head. 

I made my way to the arena waiting outside the ticket booth for Lucy so we could head into the arena together. As I was texting Morgan my usual ‘good luck’ message Steph and Lucy made their way towards me. 

“Girl, love the outfit,” Steph said as she gave me a big hug. 

“That’s Morgans Pirates hat, isn’t it?” Lucy questioned as she pulled me in for a big hug. 

 

“Yes, he left it at my place this morning,” I said as we pulled apart from the hug. 

“This morning?” quipped lucy as she winked.

“Mitch told me something about Morgan being incredibly nervous to meet the family you work for. Even asked Mitch for advice on what flowers he should get you.” Steph stated, “I don’t know why he asked Mitch because he barely even buys me flowers.” She added as she shook her head laughing. 

“Jake wouldn’t have been any help either though... I swear that since we have gotten married and had Henry he thinks he needs to stop being romantic and impress me.” Lucy said as she rolled her eyes making fun of her husband. 

“Boys,” Steph stated as she looks towards a group of Leafs fans that had huge cardboard cutouts of Mitch’s face. 

“The night went really good but Tom, the dad I work for made both Morgan and I uncomfortable during dinner when he asked how many girls he has slept with,” I whispered so that the fans around us couldn’t hear. 

“Omg.” Gasped both Steph and Lucy “how did Morgan handle it?” 

“His answer was perfect, he showed how genuine he is and what type of guy he is when he is in a relationship.” 

“Awe.” 

I continued to go into detail about how the night went down as we walked into the arena and made our way to our seats. 

 

Once we got to our section Steph grabbed both Lucy and my arm to stop us from walking “we need to take a picture of the three best friends!” 

She handed pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of us altogether and posted it to her Instagram story. 

She looped her arm back with mine and we made our way down to the seats. I noticed that they were the exact same seats as last time. Lucy must have seen me realize the seats and whispered “Morgan gets seats in the family section during the season. He just never used them before you, Well except for when his parents came.” 

‘Wow,’ i thought ‘I must be special if he is already giving me his family seats. When he could have got me tickets anywhere in the arena.’ 

The first period flew by as Lucy, Steph and I got to know each other better as we sipped wine, took pictures, and watched our boys. 

As the boys skated a lap around the ice after the first intermission Morgan locked eyes with me and sent a wink my way causing my cheeks to flush. 

I could hear Steph whisper to Lucy “they are both in deep already” 

Not even A couple of minutes into the second period Morgan took a wrist shot and score his first goal of the season, Mitch getting an assist. I jumped up with the girls to celebrate as both Steph and Lucy threw their arms around me for a big hug. As we pulled away from the hug I locked eyes with Morgan who pointed in my direction he skated back to the bench. 

I couldn’t help but smile as that was Morgan’s way of telling me ‘that goal was for you.’ 

The rest of the game flew by with the Leafs winning 5-3, Morgan picking up an assist on Mitches Goal during the second period. 

After they announced the three stars, Mitch, getting the second star of the game, We made our way to the family room to wait for our guys. 

Once we got into the room Christina came walking over to us pulling us in one by one for hugs. 

“Morgan’s goal celebration was adorable.” She whispered as we pulled apart from the hug. 

“Hailey, I know it’s last minute but tomorrow I’m hosting a watch party at my house for all of the wives and girlfriends to celebrate the first road trip of the season. I would love for you to come!” Christina said as she looked across the room to make sure her children were behaving. 

“I would love to. What should I bring?” 

“Morgan has been bragging to anyone who will listen about your baking skills. Would you be able to bake something for the party?” She asked as she looked toward me after seeing her boys were behaving. 

“I would love to,” I replied. 

“Thank god,” stated Steph “I’ve been wanting to taste your baking since Morgan told Mitch about it.” 

“The cookies she made at Morgan’s place last weekend were amazing,” Lucy said as she winked at me remembering when Jake and her interrupted our date just so Jake could annoy Morgan and steal the cookies I made. 

I couldn’t help but laugh, I guess my mom was right about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. 

We continued talking about the party until the boys started filing into the room. Looking towards the doorway I watched as Morgan walked into the room with his hair still wet from his post-game shower. His tie loosely around his neck as he mouthed “There’s my girl,” towards me from across the room as we locked eyes. 

He made his way towards me and once he got close to me he pulled me into his arms and connected our lips for a soft but romantic kiss. 

“Nice goal superstar,” I whispered as we pulled apart.

“Looks like I need to sleep with you before every game,” Morgan said winking as he did. Totally aware that Jake had heard what he said. Whispering “Also my hat looks amazing on you.” As he sent me a wink. 

“You totally did do the walk of shame this morning Modaddy. Stop denying it.” Said Jake laughing and teasing Morgan. 

Lucy shook her head at her husband and whispered towards me “he just fell asleep Didn’t he?” 

I nodded my head in reply to her question causing her to scold him “ Jake stop picking on the happy couple... they are still in the honeymoon stage. I’m sure they just fell asleep watching Netflix as we do.” 

“So they Netflix’d and chilled,” Jake said wiggling his eyebrows trying to be seductive. 

Mitch and Auston quickly coming over to join in on the fun of picking on both you and Morgan. 

Morgan pulled me in close and whispered: “this will shut them up.” As he dipped me and gave me a long passionate kiss as the boys whistling around us. Causing us to pull apart laughing. 

I stand beside Morgan as he talks to A couple of the boys about their upcoming road trip. 

“Boys, the bus is here to take us to the plane.” States Babcock as he walks into the room. 

Morgan signs as he pulls me in for one more hug and kisses. As we pull apart I slip and envelope into the pocket of his suit jacket whispering “open this when you get to your hotel room.” 

Morgan nodded his head and grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door and toward the bus. 

“The first road trip is always the hardest,” Lucy says as she gives me a smile. 

Lucy and I made our way out of the arena as we discussed the plan for tomorrow.   
“So I was thinking you, I and Henry should have a sleepover tomorrow after the watch party! It will be like we are in college again.” 

“Sounds good!” I replied 

“The party starts at 5:30 pm so if you could come to my place around 4:30 pm that way you can drop your bag off and we can go together.” 

October 7th, 2018 

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ring. I quickly grabbed the phone and saw that it Lucy phoning. 

“Hailey, did I wake you up?” Lucy asked as she Heard the sleepiness in my voice. 

“Well Lucy, it’s 8:30 am any person without a kid would be sleeping at this time.” I joked as I sat up in bed yawning as I did so. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about what time it was. Henry has been up since 6:30 am.” 

“Jeez, that’s early.” 

“Anyways the reason why I woke you up probably isn’t as important as sleep.” 

“Well, I’m up now.” I replied, “what did you need?” 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to come here earlier? That way we could have some girl time and bake the cookies together.” 

“Sounds good, I can be there for 1:00 pm.”

 

“Perfect! We can have lunch and bake the cookies while Henry is having his nap.” 

“See you then.” 

Thankfully I was able to fall back to sleep. I quickly packed a bag, and Around 12:30 pm I headed over to the Gardiner residence. 

“Did you bring the goods?" Asked Lucy as soon as she opened the door. 

“Omg, that sounds like a drug deal,” I said as I started laughing. 

“Well, your cookies are addicting.... so in a way you are a drug dealer.” She said as she started laughing. 

“Haha, yes I did bring some of the ingredients to make the cookies.” 

“Perfect, let me take your overnight bag and put it in the guest room,” Lucy said as she grabbed my bag out of my arms. “Oh, feel free to head into the kitchen to get all the ingredients set up.” She added. 

I made my way into the kitchen and saw that Lucy had a bottle of wine already on the counter ready as well as a cheese and meat board. 

Lucy came back into the kitchen and poured us a glass of wine each. 

We listened to music and drank wine as I started making the cookies. 

 

“Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions about being a Leafs players girlfriend?” I asked as I watched her make us lunch as the cookies were in the oven baking. 

“Of course Hails, I want you to know you can always come to me if you need anything.” Said Lucy as she was getting the ingredients out of the fridge to make a cobb salad. 

“What’s it like being the wife or girlfriend of the maple leafs? When I was dating Lucas he didn’t really like me hanging out with the other girls or going to game. Which should have been a big sign that I wasn’t the only one in his life.” 

 

“When dating a leaf player be prepared for everything to be under a microscope. From the media on the way and from the fangirls on the way you look. But the hockey wives and girlfriends are a big family. And not just within this team but within the league. No one understands the lifestyle more than them. They understand the late nights, early mornings, they understand the long road trips and the media pressure the players go through. They understand what it’s like supporting and believing in their guy and team especially when people start to doubt and criticize their abilities. They understand the criticism the WAGS get from fangirls and the messages they receive on social media. She is either too fat or too thin, players only go for models what is he doing with her? she isn’t blond or pretty so she must not be a wife or girlfriend. She is only with him because he has money. We get messages that your significant other is cheating on you ‘don’t you know that he has a girl in every city? He isn’t faithful to you.’ They will do anything possible to make you doubt your relationship.“ 

 

“Hailey, just know that I will always be here to support you as well as the other lady leafs.” 

“Any advice you can give me about being a good hockey girlfriend to Morgan?” 

“When you date a hockey player There dreams become your dreams. They have been dreaming about winning the Stanley Cup since they were little boys. They will push themselves and do whatever it takes in order to achieve it. It’s our job to love and support them on this crazy hockey journey. The Stanley Cup is the hardest trophy to win so the wife’s and the players become a family and teammates as we all work together to achieve our goals.”

 

“They are on a winning streak right now but what happens when they have a bad game or they start losing games?” I asked as I looked towards the girls. 

“Each player handles a bad game or loosing different, but Jake comes home and likes to watch the game tape to see what he can do better next time. We have a glass of wine and I sit in his arms as he discusses the game. We just need to be there with open arms ready to love them and support.” 

We arrived at Christina’s House just before 5:30. Christina’s answered the door and pulled us in for a big hug welcoming me to her house as It was my first time. 

“I’m so glad you were able to come over on such short notice Hailey,” Christina stated as she looped her arm with mine and guided me into the television room. “I can tell we are already going to be best friends.” She whispered. 

Once we got into the room I saw that a bunch of ladies were already here. Instantly the nerves started to set in, ‘i really hope they like me’. 

“Ladies this is Hailey, she is Morgan’s girl.” Christina’s announced as we walked into the room. 

Instantly the lady’s stood up from their seats and gave me big hugs welcoming me into their family. 

I had a chance to talk to all of the ladies before everyone found a seat to watch the game. 

I sat between Lucy and Steph as they waved me over and patted the seat in between them. 

Throughout the game we eat snacks and drank wine, talking about everything the WAGS do throughout the season. 

Tavares scored 2 goals and Morgan got both assists. Aryn looked at me from a couple of seats over and we both stood up and high fived each other. 

The game was tied going 6-6 going into over time. I was sitting beside both Steph and Lucy so we grabbed each other’s hands squeezing them for support. 

As the boys skated around my eyes were glued to Morgan as he skated around the ice. The puck came to Morgan and he took a wrist shot scoring. As Morgan celebrated his goal on the ice with his teammates I celebrated with my teammates. We jumped up screaming as we all gave each other big hugs and high fives. 

“Dam Hails, ever since Morgan asked you to be his girlfriend he has been on fire!” Joked Lucy “I mean come on, 2 goals and 4 assists in 3 games.” 

“I have a feeling Morgan is going to have a record year now that he has his good luck charm,” Lucy stated as she put her hand on my shoulder sending me a wink. 

We watched as the boys celebrated their overtime win. The rest of the lady leafs thanked Christina for hosting the party and headed home. 

Lucy, Steph and I started cleaning up the television room so that Christina didn’t have to do it. 

“Oh my god, thank you for tidying up. You really didn’t need to do that.” Christina said as she walked back into the room after saying goodbye to everyone. 

While Steph was tidying up the coffee table she knocked the remote and it changed the channel. We looked at the TV and saw that the movie Mean Girls was on. 

“Mean Girls.” Exclaimed Steph as she sat down on the couch. 

“Oh, that’s one of my favourites.” Agreed Christina as she joined Steph on the couch. Lucy and I joined the girls on the couch and we all watch Mean Girls. 

 

“OMG, what if we did a girls costume for the Halloween party instead of with our guys?” Asked Steph after she took a sip of wine. “Like what if we didn’t tell them what it was and we just showed up the party together.” 

“What costume should we do then? It has to be a costume that has four people.” Stated Christina as she took a cookie off of the coffee table and took a bite. 

“Mean Girls.” Stated Steph just as the Halloween scene of the movie Mean Girls played on the Television in front of us. 

“Yes!” Exclaimed Lucy.

“I love that Idea!” I exclaimed, “I just hope Morgan isn’t mad that we aren’t doing a couples costume seeing as it’s our first Halloween together.” 

“He will get over it.” Joked Steph “I’m sure there will be plenty more Halloween parties in your guys future.” She added as she sent a wink in your direction. 

“So Hailey can be Cady, Lucy can be Regina George, Christina can be Gretchen, and I’ll be Karen!” Steph stated as she grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table and started writing things down. 

“Oooh Yes, we can dress up in their Halloween costumes from the movie.” Stated Christina as she pulled out her phone to look up possible outfits on Pinterest. 

 

“We should totally have some fun with this and dress up sexy to drive the boys crazy.” Stated Lucy as she looked around the room at all of us girls.

“We can go shopping later this week for our costumes,” Christina said as she took another bite of the cookies. “God Hailey, Morgan wasn’t lying about your baking abilities. That has got it to be one of the best cookies I have ever had.” 

It was like Morgan had heard his name because my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Morgan, quickly picking up the call and walking into the front hallway. 

“Good game superstar.” 

“Thanks, babe. How was hanging with the girl?” Asked Morgan

“It was really good Mo, they are all so nice and welcoming.”

“I’m glad babe, god I wish I could have you in my arms right now,” Morgan said whispering the last part as he didn’t want the other guys to hear him as they were walking into their plane. 

“This week will fly by and before you know it I will be in your arms again.” 

“What are you doing the day after we get home?” Asked Morgan as he sat down in his seat on the plane. 

“Well, I planned on seeing you.” I joked into the phone. 

“I’m glad haha, a couple of the guys wanted to go out for dinner with you, Lucy and Steph. Is that okay with you?” 

“Sounds like a plan Mo, I can hear you’re on the plane. Have a safe flight and text me when you are in Dallas.” 

“Okay, Goodnight Babe.” 

“Goodnight Mo.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Word count: 3.2 k

Warning: some mature content 

October 14th, 2018

The boys flew in late last night so Lucy suggested that we get dinner the next day. However once Auston heard Lucy explaining the plans to Jake while on the phone he quickly invited himself. Our plans of a double date quickly turned into Auston, Freddie, Mitch, and Steph joining in. 

Morgan suggested going to Soho house because it’s a members only club that way the fans wouldn’t interrupt dinner, everyone quickly agreed with Morgan. 

Since Morgan and I started dating we have not gone out for dinner in a restaurant, we usually either made dinner or ordered takeout. 

Flipping through my closet, I didn’t know what I should wear to the SoHo house seeing as it was a members-only club would I need to dress fancier. 

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Lucy. 

“Hey Lucy, how are you?” I asked as soon as she picked up the phone. 

“Hails, I’m going to see you in less than 2 hours. You miss me that much you needed to call me?” Lucy asked teasing me. 

“Haha funny, you should be a comedian. I was actually calling to see what you’re wearing tonight? Is it a fancy place or will I get away with Jeans and a nice top?” 

“Ooohh that’s a good question. I will probably wear jeans and a nice top.” 

“Perfect, see you soon Lucy.” 

“See you soon Hails,” Lucy replied before she hung up the phone. 

After talking to Lucy I had the perfect outfit in mind. I grabbed my blue jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, and my grey plaid blazer. I quickly put on my makeup, curled my hair and was out the door and on my way to Morgan’s place in less than 30 minutes. 

 

 

Morgan phoned late last night insisting that I sat at his place tonight as he couldn’t last another night without me being in his arms…. dramatic I know. One thing that was noticeably different than Lucas was that Morgan was very verbal about these thoughts and feelings. With Lucas, I was always wondering and guessing but with Morgan, there was no guessing I always knew. 

As soon as I got to his place, Morgan pulled me into his arms and into a deep kiss before I could even step into his apartment. 

Pulling away he grabbed my hand into his left and grabbed my bag into his right before guiding me further into his place. 

“ Well, I hope you don’t welcome all your guests like that haha. Congratulations on a successful road trip, four wins is amazing.” I stated as I kissed his cheek. 

“Just you Babe. Thanks, It was a good team effort and a great way to start the first road trip of the season.” He replied as he picked me up into his arms and brought me to his couch. 

“You know I can walk right?” I joked laughing. 

“Maybe I just wanted to show off how strong I am.” He replied sticking his tongue out at me. 

“Babe you don’t have to worry about that, I think your biceps are incredibly sexy. Especially when they are wrapped around me.” I said as I bit the corner of my lip in a teasing manner. “And when they bulge out of your T-shirt’s,” I added pretending to fan myself with my hand. 

“God, you’re going to be the death of me,” Morgan stated before capturing my lips with his, his tongue slowly dancing across them begging to be let in. 

Morgan quickly disconnected our kiss in order for him to take his shirt off before reconnecting our lips in a sloppy but passionate kiss. His hands slowly started to take off my blazer and shirt, while my hands fumbled with the button on his jeans. 

What began as a slow and passionate kiss, turned hot and heavy pretty quickly? It was like we couldn’t get enough of each other. Which resulted in Morgan wrapping his arms around me, and picking me up off the couch with our lips still attached. He maneuvered us down his hallway making his way to the bedroom. Just as he placed me on the bed, His phone started ringing from his back pocket of his jeans interrupting the moment. 

Pulling away out of breath Morgan quickly answered the phone in an aggravated tone “What do you want Jake?” 

“Just making sure you guys are still coming tonight. I know you’re probably struggling to keep your hands off of her. And by the tone in your voice, I interrupted something didn’t I?” 

“We are leaving now,” Morgan replied quickly hanging up the phone and rolling his eyes. 

“I’m going to kill Jake.” He muttered before he softly kissed my lips. Standing up he pulled me into a standing position as well. We both walked back into the living room and started to get dressed again since our clothes were thrown around the TV room. 

“God, I wish we could stay here all night, but our friends are waiting for us,” Morgan said still annoyed by the phone call interrupting us. 

 

“Babe, it will be fun,” I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips before slowly walking away from him swaying my hips in a teasing manner. 

“But this would be so much more fun than stupid dinner, but I guess we can continue this later?” stated Morgan as he lightly slapped my butt. 

“Oh, you bet we will. I’m still hot and bothered” I replied turning around and winking at him. 

‘That makes the two of us.’ Morgan muttered to himself as he pointed down to the tent that straining against his jeans. 

“I’m going to have trouble keeping my hands off of you,” Morgan added as he placed his hand on my back gently guiding me out his door and toward the elevator. 

The group was already there when we showed up causing the group to chirp us for being late.

“Look who finally decided to show up?” Teased Jake as he sent a wink my way. 

“Sorry, he just couldn’t keep his hands off of me.” I teased as Morgan rolled his eyes at the teasing he was receiving both his teammates and from me.

He pulled out my chair for me before sitting down next to me, placing his hand on my lap underneath the table. 

“Hails, I ordered us some rosé wine,” Lucy said as she winked my way. 

“Thanks, Babe,” I said as I sent her a wink back in her direction.

I could hear Jake whisper to Morgan jokingly 

“Dude our girls are already best friends we are in serious trouble.” 

“Double trouble, they are basically the same person,” Morgan whispered back winking at me as our eyes locked. 

Everyone sat around drinking, eating and laughing as we talked and got to know one another. Well, mostly me getting to know them and vice versa. 

 

“Wait you played hockey?” Asked Freddie intrigued once I mentioned it. 

Nodding my head I replied, “I started playing when I was about four years old and stopped playing after I graduated university.” 

“Wow, what university did you play for? More importantly, what position did you play?” Questioned Auston. 

“I played defense for the University of British Columbia,” I replied looking towards Morgan to see his reaction. In all the conversations we have had the fact that I played hockey never came up.

Morgan’s face lit up and he smiled as he squeezed my leg. He leaned in and whispered, “maybe we should have a game of one on one... see who is the better defenseman in our relationship.” 

Nodding my head “Morgan, you are hands down the better player in the relationship.” 

“Jesus, Mo you’re so lucky! I want a hot, athletic and smart nanny. Got any friends Hails? ” Auston asked as he sent a wink my way. 

“Well Auston I have nanny friends I could set you up with but the thing is they take care of children all day they don’t want to date one as well,” I said in a teasing manner. 

“Omg, that was amazing,” Mitch exclaimed as he burst out laughing. 

Everyone else started laughing including Auston. 

“Mo, you got a good one. She is going to fit right in with us.” Auston replied as he leaned over the table to fist bump me.

Morgan’s hand gave my leg another squeeze as he smiled at me. 

“Does anyone know when or where the team Halloween party is?” Asked Mitch.

“I believe it’s in our lounge after the Winnipeg game on the 27th” Freddie answered as he took a sip of his beer. 

“I can’t believe we don’t have a game on Halloween this year, It's just too bad we play the next day against Dallas or we could have gone out.“ stated Auston. 

“What are you doing for Halloween Hails?” Asked Lucy as she filled both of our wine glasses with more wine. A sign that both Lucy and I were going to get wine drunk.

“Morgan and I are actually going to go trick or treating with the Green’s,” I answered before taking another sip of my wine. 

“You’re already invited to family events with her work family? You really have it bad for Hailey don’t you?” Teased Auston as both him and Mitch did the whipping motion. 

Steph rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she smacked his arm playfully. 

Steph turned to both Lucy and I whispering so that the boys couldn’t hear “When are you guys free to go shopping for our costumes?” 

“Well, I’m done work at 6:00 pm all this week so we can go anytime after that?” 

“Perfect I’m done work at the same time.” Replied Steph. 

“I can’t wait to see the boys faces when they see our costumes.” Smirked Lucy. 

 

Morgan’s POV 

I looked towards Hailey as she was in a deep conversation with the girls. I was so thankful that Hailey would have both Lucy and Steph to lean on for support navigating the life of being a Hockey Girlfriend. 

“By the way Mo-daddy, if you can’t tell we think Hailey is perfect for you,” Mitch said.

I looked at the boys as they all smiled at me, agreeing with Mitch. 

I nodded my head towards them as a silent thank you for their support. I knew that Hailey and I needed all the support we could get if any of the fangirls found out about us before we were a strong enough couple to withstand anything. 

 

Hailey’ POV 

I sat back quietly the rest of the dinner as I observed the friends interact with each other, only speaking when a question was directed to me. 

From what I could tell Auston, Jake and Mitch were the loud and outgoing ones whereas Freddie was more like Morgan a mix of introvert and extrovert. 

The dinner was a huge success in my opinion as both the boys and I had the opportunity to ask questions and get to know each other better. 

.....................……….................................................................................................................................

After the dinner was done Morgan and I headed to his place for the night. We were cuddling on the couch watching a Halloween F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode when Morgan paused the show and looked down at me asking “What are we going to dress up as this year for Halloween?” 

“Well, actually...” I stammered kind of nervous to see his reaction. I had been practicing what I would say to him since we came up with the idea to do a girls costume. But now looking into his eyes, it made me sad that I could possibly be disappointing him. “Lucy, Steph, Christina and I are going to do a girls costume.” 

 

“But Babe,” Morgan whined as he flashed me his best puppy dog pout. “I leave for a week and you totally forget about me. I really wanted to do a couples costume with you.” He said as he sighed and sent a wink my way to show me he was joking. 

I couldn’t help but laugh at how dramatic Morgan was being. “Well it’s too late now, I already promised the girls that we would do a costume together. But how about we do a couples costume when you come over on Halloween to go trick or treating with me and the kids?” I asked. 

“Fine.” He huffed again, pulling me into his arms to tickle me, which caused me to squeal as I laughed. 

“Do I at least get to know what you guys are going to be dressing up as?” 

“Nooopeeee.” I said dragging out the word “you will find out just like the rest of the boys... at the party.” 

“Ugh! Can you at least tell me if you are going to dress up sexy?” He asked as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” I exclaimed as I hit his arm laughing. 

“You’re no fun.” He teased laughing as he threw me over his shoulder running towards his bedroom, and jumping on me after he threw me onto his bed. 

“Morgan, your beard is tickling me!” I exclaimed giggling as he started rubbing his beard into the corner of my neck trying to tickle me. 

He pulled away looking at me “babe, I thought you loved the beard?” 

“I do, I just wasn’t prepared for it to tickle me at this very moment. I thought we were going to continue on where we left off before dinner.” I replied as I pulled his face towards mine deepening the kiss.

“Well, then I guess I have to rock your world that way you never forget about me when I am on road trips.” Morgan joked as he started peppering kisses down my neck lightly sucking. 

He stopped right before my chest pulling away with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

“Tease,” I whined jokingly just before he kissed my lips again.

Pulling away Morgan whispers “I promise you, you won’t be feeling this way when I’m done.” 

Morgan slowly moved his way down my body giving sweet tender kisses as he slowly made his way to the place I needed his mouth on most. 

...............................................................................................................................................................

I laid in Morgan’s arms with my head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as he Absentmindedly drew circles on my bare back. 

“God, I really missed you.” Sighed Morgan as he looked down towards me. “Your little note was so adorable. Every time I missed you I looked at the note and smiled. Just knowing that I had my girl back home rooting for me and supporting me made me work just that much harder. Don’t tell the boys this but, I actually put the note in my locker during the games and looked at it between periods for motivation.” 

“Awe babe,” I said as I reached up and kissed him on the lips. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“Seriously, I’m the lucky one. I still can’t believe you’re mine and that you agreed to this lifestyle for me. I promise you I will never let you go.” Morgan stated as he looked into my blue eyes. 

Looking into Morgan’s Eyes there was so much passion behind them that I could tell that he meant what he said. That was one thing about Morgan, I never doubted his words because they were usually followed by his actions. 

Before I knew what was happening Morgan flipped us over so that I was now lying underneath him as he passionately kissed my lips making his way down my neck lightly sucking causing a moan to slip out. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could feel the heat radiating from my core. 

“please don’t make a mark,” I reply as another moan slips between my lips. 

“No promises, being with you makes me not think clearly,” Morgan said with so much passion in his voice. 

“Awe,” I said as I pulled his lips back to mine.

Morgan pulled away, leaning over me to pull open his side drawer to grab a condom. I watched as he rolled on the condom biting my lip in anticipation. 

He lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into me. Looking me in the eyes as he moved our body’s in sync with each other. With one look into his ocean blue eyes, I could feel how much I really meant to him, more than words could ever say. 

This intimate moment between both of us made me feel so much more connected with Morgan. I was falling fast and hard hoping he would catch me. 

I fell asleep with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me feeling happy and content. I could stay wrapped up in his arms forever. 

...............................................................................................................................................................

I woke up still wrapped up in Morgan’s arms as flashbacks of the night before came flooding through my brain. Just the thought of last night was enough to make me wet again, he definitely knows what he is doing and was the best I’ve ever been with.

As if he could feel me looking at him, he slowly opened his eyes a smile forming as soon as he saw me in his arms.

“Mmmmmm morning beautiful,” Morgan said his voice still full of sleep. 

“Morning” I whisper as I started kissing my way towards Morgan’s abs. 

“Jesus babe, that’s every guy's dream wake up. I really unleashed a monster last night.” 

 

I nodded my head “if you don’t want me to crave it, you shouldn’t be so good.” I teased before I continued to make my way further down his body to the place I wanted most at this moment. I wanted him to feel as good as he made me feel last night. 

“God, you’re amazing with your mouth,” Morgan said through his moans. 

 

...............................................................................................................................................................

I rolled out of Morgan’s arms and quietly climbed out of bed careful not to wake him up. I grabbed his t-shirt off the floor slipping it on before making my way to the kitchen to make us breakfast.

I searched through his kitchen cupboards until I found all the ingredients to make pancakes.

As I was stirring the pancake mix, I felt Morgan slip his hands around my stomach as he kissed the top of my head from behind. I put down the spatula and turned around and cuddled into his arms. I looked up as he slowly lowered his head to kiss my awaiting lips. 

We pulled away from the kiss and I turned back towards the stove to finish up the pancakes as Morgan continued to have his arms wrapped around me from behind. 

“You look so hot in just my shirt.” 

“Hahaha, men.” I joked as I added some chocolate chips that I found into the bowl. 

“What are you making?” Questioned Morgan as he peeked over my shoulder to see what was in the bowl. 

“I’m making us chocolate peanut butter and banana pancakes,” I replied as I started pouring the batter onto the hot frying pan.

“I literally won the lottery with you, seriously your cooking and baking are to die for.” He said as he sent me a wink as he walked over to the coffee maker to make us coffees.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Word count: 4.2 k

 

October 27th, 2018 

I sat in between Lucy and Steph as we watched the boys play against Winnipeg. At the start of the third period, we were starting to worry that maybe it just wasn’t the boys night and that they may lose the game the night we were supposed to celebrate Halloween. Thankful the boys turned it on in the third period scoring three goals to win the game 3-2. Jake scoring and Mitch getting two assists. 

As soon as the three stars were selected, and Mitch and Jake both being awarded the second and third star of the game Steph and Lucy grabbed my arms making our way to the elevator. 

“The team is letting us ladies get ready for the party in one of the spare change rooms.” Said Lucy as we waited for the elevator to take us to the basement. 

“I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they see our costumes” whispered Steph as she started giggling picturing our boy’s faces. 

“Morgan has been bugging me all week asking for clues about what we are being,” I said as I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance. 

“Morgan is going to die when he sees you” winked Lucy. 

“Ya! You are going to look so hot,” added Steph as she fanned herself in a joking manner. 

Once we got to the basement we exited the elevator and I followed the girls as they lead me to the room. 

Christina was waiting at the dressing room door for us with a big bag of makeup in her hand. 

We walked up to her and gave her big hugs as she opened the door for us and we walked into the room. 

The other ladies were already getting ready so we found an empty space and we started getting ready. 

While shopping with the girls the other day they pulled me into Victoria Secret to buy a white bodysuit that insinuated my curves. We were able to find a white leather mini skirt to wear as my “zombie wedding dress”. Lucy had a pair of white heels at home from her wedding that I was going to borrow for the night. 

 

Our last stop of the shopping trip we went into the dollar store to buy the ladies ears as well as my veil. 

 

Lucy was Regina George so she chose to wear a light grey deep v bodysuit with a dark grey high waisted skirt. She paired the outfit with light grey suede knee-high heeled boots and her bunny ears. 

 

Steph was Karen so she was wearing the same bodysuit and leather mini skirt like me just in black. She paired the outfit with black knee high heel boots and mouse ears. 

Christina was Gretchen so she chose to wear a skintight black long sleeved jumpsuit with black high heels, and cat ears. 

 

Once everyone was in their costumes, Christina, Lucy, Steph and I took a bunch of photos for our Instagram to post later. 

Aryne came over and we started talking about the new leaf-to-leaf video John and Morgan filmed together. 

“Did you see how competitive the boys got when they started the two games?” asked Aryne.

“It was hilarious, especially when Morgan lost at the washer stack game,” I replied laughing as I remember Morgan’s actions when he lost to John. 

“Those boys” she laughed “everything is always a competition, and they will use any opportunity to trash talk each other.” 

I nodded my head agreeing with Aryne, I have only been with Morgan a short time but I have witnessed his constant need for competition more than a couple of times.

“So Morgan mentioned that you love baking. Maybe we should get together sometime and bake something for our boys?” I suggested as I smiled.

“I would love that! By the way, you look so freaking hot! Morgan isn’t going to be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you” Aryne said as she winked in my direction.

“Thanks, I’m actually really nervous. I’ve never worn anything like this before.” I said as I started to pull the bodysuit up a little higher on my breasts. Starting to feel self-couscous I wondered if maybe I shouldn’t have worn such a revealing costume on my first Halloween as a lady leaf? 

“Girl, don’t even worry. While I was living in Long Island, a couple of puck bunnies somehow got invited to our team Halloween party. Those girls looked slutty and desperate but you look sexy and cute.” Aryne said as she patted my back as a reassuring gesture. 

I had only met Aryne a couple of times but She has always gone out of her way to make me feel welcome and included.

I hoped Morgan’s reaction would make me feel a little bit less uncomfortable and more confident. Morgan had a way of making me feel comfortable and confident in situations I normally would shy away from. 

Aryne pulled out her phone and we took a couple of pictures together before I headed to the bathroom part of the change room to fix my makeup. 

I looked at Lucy through the mirror “I wonder what the boys are going to dress up as?” 

“Haha knowing my husband and your boyfriend they are probably dressing up as some type of superhero.” She joked.

“For as long as I can remember, going to marvel movies is Jake and Morgan’s thing. When Morgan got drafted to the Leafs I actually had to fight him for time with my boyfriend.” 

“Haha, that’s hilarious.” 

“But it’s all good now, I’m doing the same thing to him. He is going to have to fight me for time with you.” She added as she threw her arm around me. 

“You know it,” I said as I dramatically winked at her causing us both to burst out in giggles. 

“We ready ladies?” Questioned Christina as she readjusted her cat ears on her head. 

Choruses of yes filled the room as the ladies made our way out of the change room. 

Steph locked arms with me as we walked down the hallway towards the player's lounge. 

I could tell Morgan was already in the lounge because I could hear his laugh from the other side of the door. His laugh was music to my ears and no matter what, every time I heard it, I couldn’t help but smile as my heart skipped a beat. 

As we walked into the room I could feel Morgan’s eyes on me right away. I quickly turned towards where he was standing next to Jake. His Captain American Costume making him look even hotter than normal if that was even possible. 

Morgan’s reaction to my costume was better than I was anticipating. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the bodysuit and mini skirt I was wearing, a slight smirk started to form on his face as I started walking closer. 

His reaction instilled a new sense of confidence as I walked over to him with a new bounce in my step. 

As soon as I was inches from him he pulled me the rest of the way into his arms whispering “Damn Babe if that’s how you’re going to look on your wedding day I’m one Lucky guy.” He joked as he kissed the side of my forehead. “But seriously you look so fucking hot. You are definitely the most beautiful girl in the room.” He whispered into my ear. 

“Thanks, babe. You are by far the hottest guy in the room. The way your muscles bulge out of your costume is really turning me on” I whispered as I slowly leaning up to kiss his lips.

I pulled away and looked him up and down licking my lips in a teasing but seductive manner. “You are definitely hotter than Chris Evans... maybe even stronger than him too,” I added as I moved my finger down his chest to his abs.

“Babe.” He whinnied at my actions as he slowly moved his hand from my back to squeeze my butt. 

Laughing I couldn’t help but tease “you know your not American right... maybe Jake should have been captain America seeing as he is actually American.” 

Morgan Rolled his eyes as Jake said “Hails you’re right... why didn’t I think of that.” 

Morgan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close as he kissed the top of my forehead. He pulled away and spun me around to get a better look at my costumes 

“Damn babe! You look so good, I am going to struggle to keep my hands off of you.” He whispered as he slowly kissed my lips. 

From across the room, I could see Steph beckoning me over to where she was getting us drinks. As I walked away I made sure to sway my hips as I knew Morgan would one hundred percent be watching. A little teasing never hurt anyone right? 

Once I got to Steph I saw that she had ordered us some tequila shots “come on we need to cheers to your first Halloween as a lady leafs.” 

Lucy and Christina joined in as we lifted the glasses to our lips and tipped our heads back as the liqueur slid down our throats.

“Damn Hails. How is that your favourite shot? It’s so disgusting.” Teased Lucy. 

“What can I say? I like hard liqueur.” I replied as I laughed. 

“That’s not the only thing you like hard.” Teased Lucy as she winked at me before turning to look at Morgan. 

“Oh, Lucy.” I giggled as I rolled my eyes at her joke. “I think you missed your calling as a stand-up comedian.” 

I locked eyes with Morgan from across the room as he was talking with Jake, John Freddie, Mitch, and Auston. 

I turned towards the bartender and ordered both of us a glass of wine and Made my way over to where he was standing. 

Morgan saw that I was walking towards him so he met me half way and grabbed his glass “Thanks, Babe.” He said placing his hand on my back and guiding me towards the table he was just sitting at. 

Once sitting down Morgan lifted his glass towards me as we clinked them together. 

“To our first Halloween as a couple.” 

We both took a sip from our glasses before he wrapped his arm around the top of my chair as I leaned back into his embrace. 

“Rumor has it...” he whispered pausing “they are going to bring out the food soon.” 

I couldn’t help the Giggle that escaped my lips as I whispered, “Mo when you said Rumor has it then paused I thought you were going to tell me some gossip.” 

“I’m sure you get enough gossip from Steph and Lucy, you don’t need it from me.” He purposely Teased Just as Lucy sat down beside us. 

“Morgan stop being mean.” She teased back as she punched him in the arm jokingly. One thing that I noticed about Morgan and Lucy is that they had that annoying brother and sister relationship.

“Jake protect me, your wife just hit me.” Morgan teased as he leaned closer for Jake. 

“Uh, you probably deserved it.” He joked “but babe, violence is never the answer.” 

“And that’s coming from the hockey player.” Muttered Lucy rolled her eyes at her husband as we started laughing. 

Steph came running over to us “Hails, Lucy there’s a photo booth.” She exclaimed as she grabbed both of our hands and pulled us up so we were standing.

Jokingly I mouthed to Morgan “help me.” 

Morgan quickly stood up saying “we will follow you there, I want some photos with Hails as well.” Morgan laced our hands together and we walked towards the photo booth, which was set up beside a huge Jenga set. 

Lucy, Steph Christina and I took a bunch of photos in the booth, half of them we tried to act silly and the other half we smiled and took cute photos. 

 

Just as Morgan and I stepped out of the photo booth and collected our polarized photos the Chef walked into the lounge announcing that dinner was ready. Morgan placed his hand onto my back as we walked back towards our table. 

After dinner, I got up from my chair ready to head towards the bathroom to freshen up when Morgan pulled me into his lap so that I was now sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around my torso and my head tucked into his shoulder as I leaned into his embrace. He slowly leaned down to kiss my head. 

It was moments like this that I was thankful that I decided to take a chance at finding love again. I was falling hard and fast for Morgan hoping that he would catch me. Every time I’m not with him I found myself missing him and wishing I could be with him. Even though we haven’t said those three important words, loving him and being with him was like a drug. it created a high that I was so addicting that I never wanted to come down. 

“Hails!” exclaimed Lucy “don’t move, that is a really nice picture.” 

Lucy grabbed my phone and took a couple of photos, once she was done she handed me back my phone. Still, in Morgan’s lap, we looked through the photos Morgan whispering into my ear “can you send me that? I want to change that to my background.” 

Nodding my head I quickly sent him the photo and moved into the chair beside Morgan. His hand slowly moving into my lap as I tried to focus on my conversation with Freddie. 

“How are you liking Toronto?” I asked 

“I really enjoy living here, it’s definitely a lot different than living in Anaheim and Denmark.” He replied smiling. 

“Where are you from in Denmark? When we were living overseas for dad’s hockey we traveled to Europe and Scandinavia! We spent a week in Frederikshavn.” 

“Frederikshavn is beautiful, I’m from Herning!” He replied smiling. 

 

“Wait! Did you say that your dad played hockey overseas?” Freddie questioned sitting up a little straighter intrigued after what I said clued in. 

“Haha yes, I did. He played a couple of games in the NHL and scored but never made it back to the big leagues so he went overseas with us to play.” 

“That’s so awesome. What position did he play?” Asked Freddie

“He played defenseman.” 

“How long did you guys live overseas?” Asked Morgan and Freddie at the same time. Which made all of us burst out laughing. 

“Jinx!” Exclaimed Morgan 

“We lived overseas for seven seasons before my dad retired and we moved back home,” I replied. 

“What does your dad do know? I’m guessing something to do with hockey?” Asked Freddie. 

“Actually.” I replied laughing, “he’s a carpenter. He has always liked building stuff and working with his hands. He wanted to get away from the hockey business.” 

“What’s he going to say when he finds out his baby girl is dating a hockey player?” Asked Freddie jokingly looking at Morgan and reaching over me to hit Morgan in the arm 

“Haha, I think he is going to pull the ‘I know what goes through hockey players minds. Be careful.’” I said Imitating his voice “then he will be ‘at least he is a defenseman, the defenseman is the good guys. Just tell him that I was the fighter on my team, just so he is scared of me.” 

“Haha your dad sounds awesome,” laughed Morgan “but I’m still slightly nervous about meeting him.” 

“I think he will like you, once he sees how well you treat me!” I whispered as I squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“Hailey here is my number. If you ever need anything I’m just a phone call away. I know dating an athlete can’t be easy so I’m here for both you and Mo.” Freddie said as he stuck his hand out for my phone. I quickly handed it to him as Morgan looked at me and smiled.

“Thanks, Freddie. I really appreciate how welcoming and supportive everyone is being. Morgan is lucky to have amazing friends and teammates.” I replied giving Freddie a sideways hug. 

Freddie nodded his head as he typed away on my phone creating a contact. 

“Freddie, Are you seeing anyone?” I asked as the idea to set him up with my friend Charlee popped into my head. Morgan quickly turned to me wondering where I was going with this question. 

“No, I’m not why?” He replied laughing. 

“I just think you and my friend could be really good together.” 

“Uh oh, Fredex... if she is anything like Hailey I’d run for the hills.” Joked Morgan as he winked at me. 

Laughing at his attempt to be funny I hit his arm. ‘I’m not that bad am I?’ I thought as all the memories that Lucas engraved came flooding back. I knew Morgan was joking but a little part of me was worried that Morgan would realize I’m not worth his time or energy and that he would end up leaving me. 

“Haha, I will take my chances. Hailey seems like a really nice girl!” Replied Fredrick. 

“Yay!” I exclaimed, “let me talk to her and we can set up a double date.” 

 

The DJ started playing the song ‘Wannabe’ by the spice girls and my eyes instantly lit up. 

“Hailey!” Exclaimed Lucy as she grabbed my hand and pulled both Steph and me to the dance floor. 

We laughed and jumped around the dance floor as we sang the lyrics at the top of our lungs. 

The next song was ‘die a happy man.’ by Thomas Rhett. Just as I was looking for Morgan I felt his arms pull me in close 

“Do you ladies mind if I steal Hailey away for this dance?” Morgan asked as he captured his hand in mine. 

“I guess you can dance with your girlfriend.” Teased Lucy as Jake joined the dance floor to dance with her. 

“Thanks! I really appreciate being able to dance with my own girlfriend.” He replied sarcastically. 

Morgan pulled me in close as we swayed to the beat as Morgan sang the words into my ear. Once the song was over he kissed me on the lips and it felt like fireworks were going off in my body. Damn that boy has me hooked on him. All I wanted at this moment was to be alone with him in the comforts of his bed. 

The evening was spent drinking and having fun with the people I now consider my friends. Once the party was finished Morgan ordered us and uber and we made our way to his place. 

Morgan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder giggling as he ran through his apartment nearly falling over his shoes as he kicked them off. 

“Mo!” I giggled “slow down.” 

“No!” replied Morgan as he ran faster until we got to his bedroom door. “I have been waiting all night to get you out of this costume. I am not waiting any longer.” Morgan said as he threw me onto his bed and climbed on top. 

 

.................................................................

October 31st, 2018 

 

Morgan had asked if he could come over to the Green residence a bit early so he could be around for dinner and to help me get the children ready for trick or treating. Tom and Jess were going to stay home so they could give out the candy to all the trick or treaters coming to our house. 

Nate really wanted to go as an incredible, his favourite movie right now. Ella was obsessed with the frozen doll that Morgan had brought her when he came over for dinner. She sleeps with it every night so it was a no brainer when she asked me if she would be Elsa for Halloween.

Max was dressed up as a bear in a fluffy one piece. Morgan and I dressed up as Jack and Jill from the nursery rhyme. 

 

We left the house just before the sun started to set that way max would be awake for the first couple of houses. 

As we walked down the street we stopped at every house so that the children could collect their treats. The first 8 houses I walked up to the house with Max holding my hand. I could tell he was starting to get tired so I picked him up to put him in his Baby Bjorn Baby Carrier. 

I walked hand in hand with Morgan as we watched Ella and Nate laughing and having a good time. 

“I remember when I was their age.” Stated Morgan. 

“I loved trick or treating as a child,” I added

“Hails, I’m tired of walking.” Said Ella as she started to pull my hand to stop me from walking. 

I had max asleep in his baby carrier as we walked down the street so Nate and Ella could continue on trick or treating. 

“Oh honey, I can’t carry you right now. Do you think you can walk to a couple more houses? I think your brother is almost done.” I asked as I bent down to her level. 

“Babe, I got it.” Whispered Morgan as he bent down to Ella’s level “Princess I’m going to carry you if that’s okay?” 

Ella nodded her head as Morgan picked her up, her face immediately burring into the spot between his neck and his shoulder. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck as she yawned. 

Nate continued trick or treating as Morgan and I followed closely behind him holding hands “do you ever think about what it will be like when we have kids?” Asked Morgan as he had a deep in thought look on his face. 

 

“Honestly all the time,” I replied smiling “every time I see you with the children my heart swells.” 

“Seeing you with the children makes me excited for our future.” He replied as he pulled me close with one arm and kissed my forehead. I looked at Ella and saw that she had fallen asleep in Morgan’s arms. 

“I guess I’m not the only one who likes falling asleep in your arms,” I said as I leaned up to kiss Ella’s forehead. 

“What can I say, the muscles get all the girls.” Morgan teased as he leaned down to kiss Ella’s head as well. 

My heart burst as I witness the sweet moment between the little girl I loved and the Man I was falling in love with.

Nate came walking up to us and grabbed my hand “Hails, can we go home now? I think I have enough candy to last me a whole year!” He exclaimed as he held up two pillowcases full of candies. “Don’t worry,” he added, “you can have all my peanut butter cups! I know they are your favourite.” 

I leaned down and pulled him into a hug being careful of Max who was sleeping against my chest “You’re way too sweet Nate, thank you!” I replied kissing his forehead.

“I love you, Hails.” He said as he hugged my side. 

“I love you too Nate, you will always be my guy,” I said smiling. I looked up at Morgan and he had a big smile on his face as he witnessed the moment between Nate and myself. The bond created between Nate and me was unbreakable, he was the first guy to steal my heat when I started working with them when he was just 3 years old.

We walked back to the house hand in hand, once we got the front door Jess awed when she saw Ella asleep in Morgan’s arms. 

“Morgan, would you mind putting Ella to bed? I would hate to wake her up if we tried to transfer her into one of our arms” whispered Jess. 

Morgan and Nate followed me as I walked down the hallway towards Max and Ella’s bedroom. 

Once Ella and Max were both tucked into bed, I walked towards Nate’s bedroom to continue our regular bedtime routine. 

“Hails? Can Morgan read me the bedtime story tonight” asked Nate as I walked into the room and Morgan peaked his head in to say goodnight? 

“Of course bud!” replied Morgan as he took my place beside Nate on his reading couch. 

“Goodnight Nate,” I said as I leaned down and kissed Nate on the forehead before walking out of the room. 

 

Morgan’s POV

“Do you like Hailey?” asked Nate as soon as Hailey walked out of the room 

“Of course I like her!” said Morgan as he smiled down towards Nate. 

“No I mean do you like like her?” Questioned Nate 

“Yes, I do!” Laughed Morgan as he gave Nate a sideways hug. 

“Good.” Replied Nate as he had a far off look in his eyes. “I’m just worried that you’re going to take her from us.”

“Nate, I promise to never take her away from you guys! You guys are a part of my family now too.” Stated Morgan as he smiled towards Nate. 

Nate nodded his head as Morgan continued to read the book. Nate fell asleep in my arms as I read him his book I slowly lifted him up and placed him into bed before turning off his bedside lamp and walking out the door.


End file.
